A Vampires Desire
by Dark-Purity
Summary: A newly vamped Malfoy goes to his 6th year to find a dark distant coldhearted Hermione. She wants revenge and he wants her so they make a deal. DracoHermione. COMPLETE
1. I Know Malfoy

Recap: The Last Chapter Was The Basics

Let Us Begin With My Story

Ok everyone I have to put this in the second chapter because apparently I broke some guide line when I posted the first chapter which was bullshit so here is the first chapter over again

Summary:

A newly vamped Malfoy goes to his 6th year to find a dark distant cold-hearted Hermione.

She wants revenge and he wants her so they make a deal.

Main Pairings

Draco and Hermione

Bane and Yuka OC/OC

Jennifer and Crim OC/OC

Sen and Yoko OC/OC

Goyle and Cori OC

Crabbe and Kia OC

Blaise and Ting OC

Volk and Sarah OC/OC

Pansy and Kiki OC

Harry and Ginny

Ron and Lavender

If you don't like my editing talk to my friend who edited it, I hate the editing; she made me type it with like three word fuckin sentences.

Oh and if after every sentence I say he said she said even though you know who is talking it is because in my other stories people bitched and whined like oh I can't tell who is talking and it is so confusing BLAH BLAH BLAH!

I am trying to be a little more organized with my writing I have many flames about my organization

If I sound irritated please don't think I am bitter about my story I just decided to write this entire thing in school on paper like 200 pages then try and type it at like 3 in the morning.

Ok I have A REALLY REALLY LONG Poem in here; I have three poems and one song added.

In Every Story The Main Female Character Has Black Bat Wings That Are Scaled & Horned 

If You Have Any Flames They Are Welcome…I Can Take Negative Reactions

Please Don't Read My Story To The Last Chapter Then Flame Me 

_**If You Don't Like My Story Then Don't Read It!**_

I Base My Stories On Personal Experiences So That Is Where I Get Most Of My Ideas

In My Story Draco and Hermione's Eyes and Voices Are Always Cold and Hollow Unless Said Otherwise

DUMBLEDORE DIES! IN MY STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Name/**Race**/**Age**/_Gender_/Sexual Orientation/Place or Job Orientation

Draco**Vampire****17**_Male_StraightHeir To The Malfoy's

Hermione **Satan's Daughter**17_Female_Bisexual

Bane**Wizard****17**_Male_StraightProtector Of The Princess of Hell (Hermione)

Yuka**Dark Witch****17**_Female_StraightMember in the Dark Embassy

Jennifer**Dark Vampire Witch****17**_Female_BisexualEx-Lover To Hells Princess (Hermione) Now Sister Figure/Trained Seductress Assassin

Crim**Vampire****18**_Male_StraightProtector Of The Princess of Hell (Hermione)

Sen**Dracula's Daughter****17**_Female_Heir To The Vampire Race

Yoko**Kitsune Demon****17**_Male_Protector Of The Princess of Hell (Hermione)

Goyle**Wizard****17**_Male_StraightStudent

Cori**Witch****17**_Female_StraightStudent

Crabbe**Wizard****17**_Male_StraightStudent

Kia**Witch****17**_Female_StraightStudent

Blaise**Wizard****17**_Male_BisexualStudent

Ting**Witch****16**_Female_BisexualStudent

Volk**Werewolf****17**_Male_StraightProtector Of The Princess of Hell (Hermione)

Sara**Werewolf****16**_Female_BisexualStudent

Pansy**Witch****17**_Female_LesbianStudent

Kiki**Trained Witch****17**_Female_LesbianSpecializes In Ninja Infiltration and Assassinations

Harry**Wizard****17**_Male_BisexualStudent and Saving The World From You Know Who

Ginny**Witch****16**_Female_BisexualStudent

Ron**Wizard****17**_Male_StraightStudent

Lavender**Witch****17**_Female_StraightStudent and A Full Time Bitch

In my story Demons are Extinct

Descriptions

Draco: very thin, pale all muscled body, black hair with silver tips, steely gray/blue eyes, claws fangs, elven pointed ears

Hermione: very thin, very pale all muscled body, perfect sharp curves, long silky black hair with silver streaks, sapphire/silver eyes, claws, fangs, elven pointed ears.

Harry: muscled body, slightly tan dark brown hair, emerald eyes.

Ginny: thin body, slightly pale flame colored hair with blonde streaks, blue eyes.

Ron: muscled body, tan, flame colored hair with red tips, emerald eyes.

Lavender: thin body, tan, long brown hair, light green eyes

Bane: muscled body, pale, short blonde hair, green eyes

Yuka: thin body, pale, hip length sea green hair, and yellowish eyes.

Jennifer: thin body, tan, long ink black hair, brown eyes

Crim: muscled body, very pale, long black hair, red eyes, elven pointed ears, fangs claws

Sen: thin muscled body; slightly tan long flared golden hair, and fierce emerald eyes

Yoko: muscled body, slightly tan; short spiked flamed hair, brown eyes, fangs, and claws, with brown kitsune ears ontop of his head

Goyle: muscled body, short dirty blonde hair, and light brown eyes.

Cori: thin body, slightly tan, short spiked purple hair, and light red eyes

Crabbe: muscled body, tan, short brown hair, green eyes

Kia: thin body, pale, long layered blue hair with dark blue streaks, light purple eyes

Blaise: muscled body, slightly tan, ear length black hair, brown eyes

Ting: thin body, very pale, spiked purple hair, purple/pink eyes

Volk: muscled body, tan, and shoulder length semi curly brown hair, blue eyes.

Sarah: thin body, tan, shoulder length light brown hair, brown/green eyes

Pansy: thin body, pale, hip length dark blue hair, and light blue eyes

Kiki: thin slightly muscled body, pale, short spiked pink hair with black tips, pink eyes.

SECOND CHAPTER

Malfoy walked towards the Hogwarts Express; cloaked in black his sun bathed figure hissed for Malfoy was now a vampire.

Still he was sent to Hogwarts. Now he wore covering cloths as to not be burned. Walking into an empty compartment he listening to everything then he heard the voice of Potter and Weasley.

He then heard a voice that was colder and hollower than his own. 'Who could that be?' he asked himself as a black figure came into his icy compartment.

The figure turned to face him

"Malfoy just what I need," said the woman in a cold tone.

"And who are you?" he asked locking his eyes with her cold sapphire/silver eyes.

"Do not tell me you have forgotten the former little mudblood?" said the cold-faced woman.

"Granger?" he said surprised.

"Very clever Malfoy," she said.

Malfoy looked her up and down; she had pale skin perfect curves, tight muscled body, crystal sapphire/silver eyes, and long silky black silver streaked hair.

Hermione mentally sighed she always got this kind of reaction from men, so figuring Malfoy was better than anyone else she sat down.

"What makes you think you can stay here?" he asked.

"The fact that you can't do a thing about it" she answered coldly.

"You are ignorant," he stated

"Really and yet I am the brightest witch of our time?" she asked coolly.

"You are arrogant for one so unaware of certain thing," he said again.

"You are the arrogant one Malfoy," she sneered.

"Do you not realize I could kill you?" he asked.

"Now I am afraid," she mocked.

Then as if in slow motion Malfoy jumped at Hermione as she whipped out a cross that repelled him.

"I'm not stupid Malfoy, I know you are a vampire," she said smirking.

This caused Satan's right hand man to growl.

"How?" he demanded.

"I know things," she answered.

Malfoy looked at her with bared fangs then noticed her gloved hands.

"Why are your hands gloved?" he mocked/asked

"Because I want them to be," she said, and then pounced on him placing a kiss on his lips cutting her tongue on his fang.

He tasted her honey sweet blood.

She pulled back and then she was gone.

Malfoy was shocked as his dead body pulsed with the few drops of blood.

'Granger…' he though before blacking out.

After waking up he looked around wondering if any of that was real, then he remember the most heavenly taste he had ever had 'Her blood' he though then felt the train stop 'Time for school' he thought getting up and leaving.

He opened the door to his private room.

He had asked the school to give him his own room and since Dumbledore knew of his condition he didn't complain.

Going to the great hall he watched Granger like a hawk.

He wanted her body but needed her blood.

Hermione felt the burn of Malfoy's stare so she turned around and bit her lip letting the blood dribble down her chin knowing it was getting to Malfoy's bloodlust.

Malfoy balled his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white as his claws pierced into his flesh.

He could smell her sweet honey blood and she was teasing him with it.

'I will suck her dry' he thought then stopped 'I can't get close enough to her damn but I want her so much' he thought.

However Malfoy had not been able to have a female with out sucking them dry unless they were a vampire also, however he dared not for that was an open invitation for her to mate him and no way in hell was he mating a whore.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Ron and Honor

Malfoy watched as an intercourse happened between Granger and Weasley.

Apparently they had broken up and had a terrible break up at that.

'Hmmm this could be interesting,' he thought.

Hermione suddenly slammed both fists onto the top of the table shattering the entire thing to trillions of tiny splinters.

This caused all of the Gryffindors to scream and back away the entire hall went silent as Hermione's hair flared up her eyes blazed.

"That's it RONALD! IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO! YOU WILL PAY!" her voice so cold that Satan got shivers.

Then she walked out destroying everything six feet around her, she then walked out of the huge wooden doors.

The teachers, students, and ghosts were in shock at the power Hermione had demonstrated especially since the table was so huge and thick.

She was a powerful witch and was likely smarter than all of them together, pissing her off wasn't a good thing and Ron had done just that.

He had pissed her off enough for her to have an outburst and Hermione was known for her patience.

Ron stood there shaking in fear as Lavender hugged him.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Ron," said Lavender.

"Sorry to say Lavender but Hermione was dead serious," said Harry shuddering.

"Everyone stay, we are all staying in the great hall tonight," said Dumbledore.

Causing all of the students to start whispering among themselves.

"Teachers spread out throughout the school, find Miss Granger," said Dumbledore.

As no one noticed the dark figure that slipped out.

Malfoy used his new powers to race to Hermione's location.

"Granger," he called coldly as she stopped.

"What Malfoy?" she asked coldly.

"The teachers are looking for you," he said.

"So?" she asked.

"Why would they come looking for you?" he asked.

"Well, because there is four partner murderers in the school and they all want me," she said as casually as ever.

"Four murderers?" he asked.

"Exactly," said Hermione.

"Well then come back to the Great Hall," he said.

"Please I would rather face the killers than go back there," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"That bastard Weasley," she growled.

"So you two broke up it's not the end of the world," he said.

"Obviously you don't know the story," she said.

"Then tell me," he told her.

Hermione sighed,

"Ron was dared to date me and was having an affair with Lavender, I caught them having sex so I left without a word, he came after me saying he loved me and to give him another chance.

Me being the stupid girl I was gave him another chance hoping he was true after a while I suspected another affair and our relationship became extremely abusive, he would cut me open and drain my blood leaving me enough to heal so he could sell the fucking stuff to vampires, he would get angry if I didn't dress in something he liked or if I even looked at another guy, he would hit me and rape me when he wanted like I was a fucking toy!" She said memories flashing infront of her eyes her voice cracking.

Tears started to form but she continued

"Later I heard him and Harry arguing. Apparently Ron was still with Lavender and just used me to pass his classes, I stormed in there yelling and told him it was over but was it over…not in his mind. I couldn't leave he wouldn't let me he caged me in a small room all summer torturing with the sickest of things whipping me like a dog. He told me it would be over when he was bored. At one point I escaped and he caught me and slit my throat," she said whipping back her hair to reveal on the left side a deep black scar that went from the bottom of her left ear clear down and around to her wind pipe.

Hermione sat for minute

"I finally escaped and now here I am, …" she said.

Malfoy stood there rage ful thoughts racing through his mind 'BASTARD!'

"I can't believe Weasley is that disgustingly horrible," gritting his teeth his voice cracking in anger.

"I thought he had honor," he growled.

"Ron Weasley and honor in the same sentence?" laughed Hermione bitterly.

"What are you going to do, he can't get away with that?" demanded Malfoy.

"Revenge…" she trailed hollowly.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked.

One of the murders is a vampire known for biting his victims," she said.

"Are you serious?" he demanded.

Hermione pushed her body up to his while pushing him up against a wall.

"Why not Malfoy? You know you want to…" she cooed sexily.

"Granger, don't I haven't fed," he said trying hard to ignore her body.

He could hear her heart pump that honey blood through her sweet veins.

"Please Malfoy, one bite just one…" she begged.

"Granger, you can't possibly ask me to do this," he said.

"Please…" she begged in that whimpering innocent tone.

Malfoy's insides screamed to suck her sweet blood and his hunger was taking over his common sense then before realizing it his fangs sunk into her flesh and pure heaven slid down his throat.

Hermione gripped onto Malfoy's shoulders, as her head was buried in the crook of his shoulder while her precious blood was being sucked out.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Feeding

Malfoy finally came to his senses as the sound of Snape was heard, then his dead body was teleported to the great hall.

Snape rounded the corner only to yell for the other teachers then picked up Hermione's unconscious body, her neck was torn open.

"My god Miss Granger!" gasped Dumbledore as she was rushed to the hospital wing where she was bandaged up.

Malfoy looked around at all the students 'Granger' he thought as the teachers walked in carrying a unconscious Hermione.

Everyone gasped as Hermione came in with a wrapped neck.

"Dear lord what happened to Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"She was attacked," said Snape while Dumbledore stood infront of the students.

"There are four dangerous murderers on the loose in Hogwarts. We'll will have all the students stay here until the dementors come," he explained.

"Are they after Hermione?" asked Harry.

While everyone was sleeping Malfoy rose silently and walked over to Hermione's body he could still taste her sweet oh so sweet blood.

Seeing a silver tear slide down her white porcelain face, his eyes widened.

"Granger what happened to you? Weasley couldn't have been the entire cause to this," he whispered.

"Life hits hard," said Hermione opening her eyes.

She looked over at him

"Granger what the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

"A lot actually," she said.

"Well stupidity was the first thing to cross my mind," he said.

'Believe me Malfoy it was worth it," she said coldly.

Malfoy rose a bow.

"How?" he asked finally pulling back his hood to reveal short black spiked hair with silver tips.

"That happened when you converted," she stated.

"Correct, now tell me how me biting you was worth it," he said.

"When a female is bitten by a male vampire it creates an unearthly wave of pleasure," she explained.

"So it is like having sex for you?" he asked.

"Exactly, and Ron has a taste of his own medicine along with you getting a feeding," she said.

"You know a lot about vampires," he stated.

"More than you know," she answered.

Two Days Later 

The students had not been allowed to leave the great hall except to go to the bathroom with a teacher escort.

They found a dead student outside; it had been a 4th year Ravenclaw.

It was night and Malfoy was sitting in the darkest corner as his body was convulsing because of the lack of blood.

He needed blood to feed every three days.

His pupils were red with hunger, he needed to feed or he would die.

Hermione watched from across the room at his glowing pupils, getting up so slid across the floor while taking off the neck bandages.

She straddled his waist.

"Granger…" he said hoarsely.

She put her clawed finger to his dead lips.

"Feed," she told him.

"I can't…" he said feeling fainter.

Hermione tilted her head to the side while moving her hair and creating a silencing barrier around the two.

"Feed Malfoy," she said.

"No," he answered.

Hermione opened the gash letting her rich blood drip down her shoulder, this pulsed Malfoy's hunger.

"Feed…" she trailed feeling his fangs sink deep in her neck.

Hermione instinctively clutched his body, it was sex when he bit her, no…it was better than sex she wanted him to bite her.

Sucking until he had control Malfoy used all his will power to pull away from the heavenly blood.

He looked at Hermione's gasping figure.

"Why?' he asked.

"Can't let your bloodlust take over," she said.

"It was merely that?" he asked.

"You don't understand yet, let's just say I cannot let you die or go crazy," said Hermione.

"Really?" he asked.

"I know you desire my blood," she said.

"How is it your blood is so wonderful?" he asked.

"I don't know really, I was told only that I have honey blood a blood type all vampires want and is the highest sold thing in the black market only the richest most powerful vampires can get their hands on it," she explained still straddling his waist.

"I've heard of such a type but never had I thought it existed," he said.

"Well it is very rare apparently…" she whispered before fainting from blood loss.

'Good night and Thank You Hermione," he said letting her name roll of his tongue.

Picking her up, he took her back to her bed rewrapped her bloody neck then just looked at her.

He noticed two fangs in her slightly parted lips 'VAMPIRE!' his mind screamed.

Gaining his thoughts he touched her icy cold face. 'No she has a heartbeat, but demons have been extinct for over three-thousand years!'

Please again click the review button….


	4. Hermione a demon?

Oh and about the not accepting anonymous reviews I am SO sorry I didn't know that was disabled

SHOUT OUTS! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
pyro the dark angel

gummyness

GoddeszOfDarknesz

Lanhar

dmsgrl Special thanks for the eyes thing, sorry bout that

Going back to his corner his mind contemplated.

Hermione's eyes snapped opened when she felt something touch her.

She instantly flipped them open one hand around their neck and the other in a deadly slashing motion, black poison dripping off her claws.

Sensing great fear she realized it was Ron, hissing like a bobcat she picked him up by the neck and tossed him behind her like he was a twig.

Ron slammed into Lavender.

"Bloody hell Hermione I was just worried about you!" he yelled, the teachers were currently outside meeting the people from Azkaban.

Hermione's body tensed as she slowly turned around her eyes showing pure rage and death.

Malfoy saw this and flew to grab her before she murdered Weasley.

Hermione struggled hard to get out of Malfoy's tight embrace while hissed and growling, Ron was backing away and hit a curtain causing it to pull aside leaving Malfoy exposed to the sun.

Hermione bit his hand and shoved him backwards then jumped out of the sun's way herself.

Malfoy held his bleeding hand as the sun barely had time to see him.

Then the teachers filed back in.

"Dementors will search the castle," said Dumbledore.

The students were becoming restless so the teachers decided to let them outside.

Malfoy and Hermione locked eyes for a minute before being filed out.

Stopping in the shade just before the sun kissed the earth.

Malfoy looked at Hermione questioning.

"I suppose you figured out I'm neither human nor vampire, nor any other race you have heard of," said Hermione.

Getting a nod she continued

"I am as you thought a demon," she said.

"Demons have been extinct for three thousand years," he stated.

"Correct I cannot tell you anymore than that, I am a transformation witch demon," she said then her eyes suddenly glowed blue.

Dark clouds began to form infront of the sun.

"Why did you protect me form the sun? From my knowledge demons despise the sun as much as vampires," he said/asked.

"I don't know, it was an impulse, besides I can't let daddy's right hand man die," she said smirking.

Hermione walked out into the cloudy mist when suddenly a female student screamed that she saw one of the murderers.

"Everyone get inside!" yelled Snape.

The students frantically ran inside, the area was quickly being filled with a thick fog.

The teachers were all looking for Hermione.

"Get inside, Malfoy has already gotten Hermione," said Madam Sprout.

Everyone surrounded the two bloodied teens both having serious injuries.

"Get away from them!" yelled Madam Pomfrey as they backed away.

All the teachers except Dumbledore and Pomfrey moved to keep the students back.

A barrier was placed around the four of them.

Malfoy was breathing hard, he didn't need to breathe but he needed blood and that is what he thirsted for.

"Dumbledore, he needs blood from the same type as his last feeding," said Pomfrey.

"Who, though was his last feeding?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was…" croaked Hermione through their gasps.

"What!" demanded Dumbledore.

"I fed him two days ago," she said.

"We can't let you give him blood, what kind of blood type do you have?" asked Dumbledore.

"Honey veins," she said.

"What? that is impossible to find?" said Pomfrey.

"What can we do?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing the rules of vampires is very different from ours," said Dumbledore.

The teachers left in silence to owl his parents of his untimely death, when a sound similar to tearing flesh was heard.

They whipped around to see Malfoy sucking Hermione's neck with red eyes.

Hermione gasped while clutching Malfoy's body, she needed her blood but in her mind keeping Malfoy alive was more important than her own life.

Malfoy pulled away from her bleeding neck and stopped the blood flow, he then held her to his chest stroking her hair gently, almost affectionately.

Everyone watched in terror.

"Malfoy's a VAMPIRE!" screamed Ron.

"He just sucked Hermione's blood!" screeched Ginny.

The teachers held the raging/frantic students back from Malfoy as the two created a barrier around themselves.

It was so chaotic trying to keep the students away, then Ron tore away and pulled open the curtains.

The sun flared into the room like liquid.

"Armois Cartota!" yelled Harry as all the windows turned black.

"Harry have you gone mad!" demanded Ron.

"Ron are you stupid? Hermione would never forgive you," demanded Harry.

"HE'S A VAMPIRE!" yelled Ron.

"He is still a man, Ron he thinks as we do," said Harry.

"He's a blood thirsty monster Harry, he could be working for fucking you know who!" the enraged wizard yelled.

"Mr. Weasley that is enough," yelled Snape.

"WHY? So that monster can suck Hermione dry, who is to say he won't suddenly turn and kill her? He is a vampire not human not a kind creature at all a evil heartless vampire!" yelled Ron.

"Dementor…Dementor!" yelled Neville pointing to the opened door.

The creatures called dementors slowly came in the room freezing over.

Dumbledore warded them away while everyone huddled for warmth and because of fear.

Hermione's body tried to recreate the loss of blood and she knew she was going to be alright.

She wasn't Satan's daughter because of her weakness.

Malfoy watched her closely.

"You stupid girl why do you do such foolish things?" he asked, this caused Hermione's mouth to curl into a small smile.

"Shut it Malfoy I did it for you," she coughed.

"Stupid girl I can't die," he said.

"If a vampire is restricted blood it results in mental deterioration," she said.

"Very clever Granger," he said impressed.

"I am a demon Malfoy, I will not die that easily," said Hermione.

"You are denying it, you know just as I do that you demons…" he said.

"Demon actually the only one walking earth," she cut in.

"Listen from my gatherings demons need their blood as much as I need blood," he explained.

"Yes for certain demons, I however can change into any demon ore creature I want, also by gaining their powers I exceed all creatures," she explained.

Malfoy stared at her.

"I will make them forget," said Hermione as a glittery purple dust swirled around the room.

"GRANGER!" yelled Snape as they all were changed and school went back to normal, their memories vanishing of everything that had transpired the last week.

Review Ya'll


	5. Princess Of Hell

Four Days Later At Night 

Hermione walked through the halls her eyes glowing like that of a cats.

She always walked through the halls at night.

The murderers had been taken back to Azkaban however the things they said were haunting her.

Shaking her head she watched a shadow jump away. 'What the hell?' She thought following the barely visible figure.

Closing her eyes she opened them again to see everything as if it was light outside.

"Where did you go?" she asked herself turning the corner she was slammed into the cold stonewall.

Staring into glowing red eyes Hermione's mind understood.

"Out to feed Malfoy?" she asked.

"So hungry…" he purred licking her neck.

"Feed Malfoy, however this is the last time I freely feed you…" she said.

Malfoy tore open her throat drinking her honey thick blood.

Hermione dug her claws into Malfoy's shoulders, and then retracted her claws to human nails so she didn't cut him open.

Afterwards the two stood there panting.

"This is the last," she said taking out bandages and wrapping her neck.

"The last?" he asked.

"I will not again let you feed off me," she said then walked towards her private room.

(Ok I Know I Am Skipping Days, Weeks, And Months A lot But Deal With It)

Six Months Later 

Everything had been going all right except for the fact of Ron trying to make her jealous with Lavender, which wasn't working at all at her resentment of the two.

Hermione was growing more curious by the second.

'I need to meet them,' she thought.

'How though?' she wondered then looked around.

"Perfect," she said then vanished.

Transforming into a shadow demon she slipped into they darkness for shadows were the doorway to anywhere and everywhere.

Moving quickly she opened her cat like eyes then walked into the cell of the four murderers who were on death row.

Watching their passive faces she raised a brow.

"We knew eventually you would come," said one.

Hermione looked at them.

One had short blonde hair, green eyes, a muscled body about 17.

Another had long black hair, red eyes, very muscled body, elven pointed ears, fangs, claws about 18.

The third had should length semi curly brown hair, blue eyes, muscled body, about 17.

The last had short spiked flame red hair, brown eyes, muscled body, fangs, claws, and brown kitsune ears ontop of his head.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

No one seemed to see the watching figure that stared at them with a calculating curiosity.

"I am Bane," said the blonde.

"I am Crim," said the dark red eyed one.

"I am Yoko," said the kitsune.

"I am Volk," said the brown haired one.

Hermione looked at them,

"A wizard, werewolf, vampire, and a surviving kitsune demon," she said as a matter of fact.

"Correct," said Volk.

"An odd gang, tell me Yoko how is it you survived?" she asked coldly.

"I was taken in Princess," he said as they all kneeled.

"How?" she asked.

"Has the Earth made you ignorant Princess?" asked Bane.

"How dare you speak to me that way," she said only her voice showing just slight irritation.

"Do you not remember us?" asked Volk.  
"I have never met or seen you," she said.

"She has forgotten," said Crim.

Bane blew a white powder at her making her cough as memories flowed into her mind, images flashed infront of her mind.

After the powder cleared Hermione looked at them.

"Oh my god, it has been forever," she exclaimed hugging them all.

Jealous eyes glared from the shadows.

"Why are you guys here, why murderers?" she asked.

"We have been trying to find you for five years, the ministry got in our way so we had to kill some of them, they are the ones that killed the Grangers," explained Volk.

"The reason they didn't send the students home is because they knew that we would find you," said Crim.

"They killed they Grangers?" grit out Hermione.

"Yes the worst of it is that once you join the Order, there are absolutely no secrets, everyone knows everything about everyone else," explained Crim.

"Harry, Lavender, and Weasley are in the Order along with all the teachers," growled Hermione.

"Exactly from my observations, Harry hates it as much as you and the others are hard to determine," said Volk.

"Come you shall come to school with me," she said.

"As much as we would love to we are wanted convicts," said Bane.

"Watch and learn," said Hermione whispering a few words of dark magic causing the room to spin.

Each of the four were magically cloned while the originals vanished concealing their demonic attributes.

"Dumbledore we have four new students," said Hermione.

They all used magic to be separated into specific houses.

Crim was placed in Slytherin.

Yoko was placed in Gryffindor.

Bane was placed in Ravenclaw.

Volk was placed in Hufflepuff.

They were gathering information from the houses.

Hermione walked with the four boys all decked out in black, chains, and zippers.

"I give my luck and concern for all of you," said Hermione.

"We love you Princess we will not fail," they all said in unison.

"Call me Hermione around them or they will suspect something," she said.

"Understood," they said.

Please Review


	6. Asking for Revenge

Entering the Great Hall it went silent.

"We have some new students, Yoko will be placed in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore his robes turning red and gold the table of Gryffindors cheering.

"Bane will be located in Ravenclaw," the table of Ravenclaw's also cheering.

"Volk will go to Hufflepuff," the Hufflepuff's cheering loudly.

"And Crim will be transferred into Slytherin," the snakes cheered cruelly.

They all separated to their respectful tables as more announcements were made,

"The last announcement is that will be getting a new student tomorrow," said Dumbledore.

Hermione stood at the door hissing inwardly 'They killed the Grangers,'

"Miss Granger will show this new student around, for she has be forwardly transferred into Slytherin," explained Snape.

"WHAT!" yelled half the great hall.

"Professor you can't let that thing show the student around she will probably torture them she's sick Professor SICK!" yelled a Gryffindor.

They teachers would offer no explanation but the Slytherins glared revenge to the one who had insulted their unofficial leader.

Even though Hermione was not in Slytherin she looked as if she belonged in there and the Slytherins already thought of her as their unofficial leader.

Malfoy looked at Hermione while she walked over and sat next to Yoko, 'Princess' he thought.

"Oh wait I have one final announcement, Hermione will be transferred to Slytherin," said Dumbledore causing the Gryffindors to sneer and the Slytherins to scream in a sick joy at finally having their unofficial leader and the Gryffindors were delighted that the black witch was out of their perfect little group.

Again the teachers would offer no explanation to their strange behavior so Hermione got up and went to sit next to Crim.

"So you have to show the new student around?" asked Crim in an icy tone, causing most of those who had heard him to stop and stare.

"Correct, wonder who it is?" said Hermione in the same cold hollow tone.

Hermione looked around signaling for the others to gather when she rose and left.

Apparently the Gryffindor that had insulted Hermione as found murdered outside with the saying 'Snakes Live Forever' written in the Gryffindors blood.

They stood outside in the dark.

"I will be calling a few friends to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Really, well shall we have open arms to them?" asked Yoko.

"I shall call together three friends, and yes welcome them," she said with that they walked to their dormitories.

Hermione walked towards her private common room, thinking about the ministry made her furious. 'That is why they didn't want me in the order yet,' she thought.

Later That Night (Around 3:20 AM) 

Hermione was standing infront of Malfoy's room 'Why not take them all down in one fell swoop?' she asked herself knocking on the door softly.

"Malfoy?" she called listening for movement.

"I know you aren't asleep, I need to talk to you," she said.

The door slowly opened.

"What do you want?" bit out the cold vampire.

"Can I come in?" she asked knowing the positive answer.

"No," he said firmly, this took Hermione back.

Hermione had expected him to say yes on a dime so when she saw him closing the door she grabbed it.

"I need your help," she said.

"Really the Great Hermione needing help why not ask one of your slaves?" he growled obviously jealous.

"I need your help Malfoy, not theirs," she said.

"Fine, come in," he said opening the door so she could enter his dark room.

The two pale figures stood against the black of his room.

"I want revenge against the Order," she stated.

"So?" he asked.

"I know that you know that Harry, Weasley, and Lavender are in the order along with the teachers," she explained.

"So what if I know?" he asked.

"Listen they killed the Grangers along with other things, I want you to help me get revenge by breaking up the new Golden Trio," she said.

"What is in it for me?' he demanded.

"I will let you feed off my blood whenever you please," she told him.

Malfoy stood there for a second as if contemplating then looked her square in the eye.

"How can I help?" he said accepting her proposal.

Hermione looked at him.

"First we will get back at Weasley when he breaks it will break Lavender and then in their moment of despair we can get the information we need," she explained smirking.

"Alright what do we do first?" he questioned.

"I'm a Slytherin now and some of my friends are coming, the new students are close friends of mine, so they can help," she said.

"Princess…" he trailed causing her eyes to widen slightly.

"You know then?" she asked.

"I was there I know," he said.

"The only thing you know is that I'm a princess," she said.

"Yes," he confirmed.

The two locked eyes for what seemed hours trying to calculate the other.

"I want to feed," he stated.

"Alright," she said nodding her head.

"So in this deal you must do what I say when I feed?" he asked.

"Yes I suppose so," she said.

"Get on the bed," he said.

Hermione looked at him cautiously but got on the bed as Malfoy crawled ontop of her.

Malfoy licked her neck.

"Sugar Nymph," he whispered.

"Bite me Malfoy," she said.

"If you are to be my woman you have to start calling me Draco," he said before biting her neck.

Hermione's eyes glazed over as pleasure coursed through her body, 'this is a win-win situation, she thought.

After he was done feeding Draco laid on Hermione's body.

"So what to stay here love?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Pansy might be jealous," he said.

"Doubt it," said Hermione.

"Why do you doubt it?" he asked slightly offended.

"Hate to tell you this, but Pansy is a lesbian," she said.

"What! How do you know?" he demanded.

Hermione rose a brow as if trying to say come-on-think-about-it.

"Oh my god…you and Pansy?" he asked.

"Damn straight," she said.

"So you are a lesbian," he asked cursing his luck at the hottest chick in the world being a lesbian.

"Bisexual, but all I want now is revenge," she said, not noticing his sigh of relief at hearing she liked men.

Draco looked at her.

"Do you want me?" he asked.

"Do you want me?" she asked moving her body up against his.

"Most definitely," he said.

"Move," she said pushing him.

He flew up into the twenty-foot ceiling then landed silently.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to change into something else if I am to be staying here," she said leaving.

Please Review


	7. Three New Friends

Draco changed into some black silk boxers and stared out the window at the moonless sky.

Hearing the door open he turned back to see Hermione standing there.

She had on a silk night gown that fit like a second skin, the gown was a spaghetti strap and flowed down to the ground with a slit on each side going up to her hips.

Hermione looked at him warningly.

"Our deal doesn't give you right to have sex with me," she said.

"Who said I wanted to?" he snorted the old Malfoy coming back for a split second.

Hermione smiled softly for the first time in a long time the old Malfoy was still there even though he tried to hide it he knew it, even though she knew they had both been through so much and had to grow up so fast deep down they both knew they were still just seventeen.

They were still just kids at heart and for some odd reason Hermione wanted to be childish around him, let her human side show, but she fought back the repulsive idea.

"I can look and when we are around others we need to act like a couple," he said not looking at her.

"Fine," she said.

The two stared outside for a long time.

"Want to go flying?" she asked.

Draco looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I must greet my friends," she stated.

'All right," he said mentally sighing.

Draco got redressed,

"Aren't you going to redress?" he asked.  
"Why should I?" she asked.

"I don't want anyone to see my woman in that except me," he said suddenly possessive.

"They are all female and it isn't like they all haven't seen me naked before," she stated.

"No," he said.

"Fine," she said walking back to the bathroom 'Men…' she thought then mentally smiled at his possessiveness, which comforted her.

Hermione came out redressed and let her long beautifully carved bat wings tear from her back blood pouring down her back.

The two glided through the air towards the center of the forbidden forest.

They landed then waited for the others to arrive.

Three floating figures slowly descended to land, the leader stood in the front she had a thin muscled body long golden flared hair, and fierce emerald eyes.

The one to her left was a thin girl with hip length sea green hair with yellowish eyes.

The one to her right was thin with a slightly muscled body, short spiked pink hair with black tips, with pinkish eyes.

Lady Sen, Lady Yuka, Lady Kiki how pleasant to see you all again," said Hermione.

"Mistress Hermione," they bowed.

Then they all hugged,

"God Hermione it has been so long," laughed Sen.

"Don't I know it," said Hermione.

"So whose this?" asked Kiki motioning towards Draco.

"Damn Hermione where'd you find him he is drop dead fuckin sexy?" asked Yuka.

"Sexy…" hissed Sen.

"Don't I know it, he's my boyfriend," said Hermione.

"You lucky bitch," said Sen.

"Jealous?" mocked Hermione.

"Damn fucking right!" said Yuka.

Malfoy looked at them then smirked that sexy smirk of his that made any woman's heart melt into lava.

"Call me Malfoy," he purred coldly.

"A vampire?" asked Sen.

"Why not Sen?" asked Hermione.

"No reason at all," answered Sen.

The three were taken to Hermione's room while Draco and Hermione stayed in his room, getting whistles from the others.

Hermione teleported them across the school up on the 5th floor.

"Those are interesting friends," said Draco.

"Don't I know it," said Hermione.

"Who are they exactly?" he asked.

"Sen is Dracula's only daughter, Yuka is a very powerful dark witch in the dark embassy, and Kiki is a trained in ninja infiltration and assassinations," explained Hermione.

"Dracula's daughter?' he asked.

"Yep anyway normally I don't sleep at night or anytime for that matter but for the first time in awhile I'm tired," she said as all the stress and pent up insomnia made her pass out.

Draco caught her and placed her in their bed and just held her and watched her sleep.

Finally he started to go to sleep so he then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

The two woke early so they could bathe.

"Good morning love," said Draco coldly.

"You know, if we are to be together doesn't it make more sense to have our voice warm to each other?" asked Hermione.

"Alright then love," whispered Draco in a warm sexy tone that tickled her skin.

Hermione got up and walked to the bathroom.

"You stay here, I will be back," she stated.

After they both bathed they went to get the other three females then the four guys.

The nine black dressed figures walked towards the great hall, the door opened and the hall went entirely silent.

They walked in with a dramatic effect, the hall in silent terror.

The two leaders were infront with the three females diagonally before Hermione and the four males were diagonally behind Malfoy making an arrow type of formation.

Malfoy was wearing black combat boots, black baggy pants, a black muscle shirt, and a long trench coat that dragged on the ground.

He had on eyeliner and purple tinted lips.

Hermione was wearing black combat boots, hip hugger black pants decked out in zippers, and chains, a tight spaghetti shirt, and elbow length black and red striped arm warmers.

She had on her thick eyeliner, mascara, with purple lipstick.

The two were holding hands getting a room full of gasps and screams.

"We have some new students," said Dumbledore.

"Sen will transfer into Gryffindor, Yuka into Ravenclaw, and Kiki into Slytherin along with our other new student Jennifer." said Dumbledore all the tables cheering.

"Jennifer!" demanded Hermione.

Hermione's eyes shifted towards the Slytherin table, a black clothed figure rose.

"Hello Hermione," said the girl.

"Jennifer!" she said breaking the hand contact with Draco to run over and hug the curved the young woman.

The girl had a thin body, she was tan, and she had long ink black hair, and had brown eyes.

Then Hermione introduced her to all the others then reconnected her hand with Draco's.

"Separate," she commanded as they all spread out.

Draco sat down with Hermione on his lap, Crim was on their left and on their right was Jennifer.

The entire school was buzzing with gossip of Malfoy and Hermione being together.

"What the hell is she thinking?" demanded Ron.

"Well, I don't know Ron," said Harry.

"Ron are you jealous?' asked Lavender.

"No baby, never," said Ron.

Today the Slytherins were doing their classes with Hufflepuff so it gave Hermione a chance to talk to her spies.

"What have you found out?" she asked.

"I found out that they are very intune with the spiritual worlds," he said.

"Connection how strong?" she asked.

"They are way supportive of the Order, some of the older student are in the Order and from the discussions between them that I have heard they have been planning on turning on you if you should find out," explained Volk.

Hermione inwardly growled.

"Excellent work," she said then they went to work.

Malfoy walked hand in hand with Hermione,

"I called together a meeting with some Slytherins to whom I trust," he said.

"All right we will have a gathering tonight then," she answered.

"What to do until then?" he asked looking at her.

"A little jealousy I suppose," she said.

"Fun," he said.

Please Review


	8. Where was your right?

A special thanks to everyone, I know I am giving Hermione too much power but don't worry it gets better in further chapters.

Thanks for the reviews on my writing I know it is really confusing and I try and have my friends read it and edit it to make more sense but they just aren't talented in pointing out errors I am so so so so so so sorry about this please forgive me I will try and work on it.

It's just I already have it typed and am posting a few chapters a day because I am working on finishing it.

Shout Out Reviewers!  
tinkerbell101 (Thanks for the constructive criticism)

bluebaby3296 (For thinking my story is awesome)

Kelly (Telling me I need to make it make more sense oh that sentence didn't make sense.)

blondejenny (For telling me this is an interesting story)

Special Thanks to Laura for emailing me about my story.

OK PLEASE READ!  
To tell you all the truth I do love Hermione and Draco stories but this story was just something I decided to write about my friends that is why there are so many of my own characters not to be offending but I promised I would base them in my story and I wasn't even going to post it but my friends told me I should so please don't get angry.

OK IN THIS CHAPTER MOST OF THE CHAPTER IS A POEM Hermione GIVES TO Ron!  
LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG POEM! SO SORRY I tried to write one that was short but I couldn't please forgive me

The two walked into the library then sat at a corner table and began to make out with Hermione straddling Draco's waist.

Draco moved his hands to grip on her hips, forgetting everything around them they weren't aware of the enraged Ron behind them.

"What the FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING!" he demanded.

"Kissing my boyfriend and that isn't a crime," said Hermione.

"So it's true the little mudblood is dating a Malfoy?" he mocked.

This caused Malfoy to pick up Hermione and set her down on the chair.

"Nobody calls my woman a mudblood," he growled.

"So she really is your little slut then has she told you of her sick little escapades?" demanded Ron.

"How dare you talk about Hermione that way," Malfoy hissed.

"Bastard," growled Ron, trying to hit Malfoy but because of his Vampiric abilities he moved like a shadow beating the hell of the unsuspecting wizard.

As Malfoy got Ron in a hold and just repeating kept hitting him, Hermione got up and grabbed onto his arm,

"Please stop…stop this," she begged.

"Is this not the man who tortured and used you?" he demanded.

"It is, but killing him won't solve anything…please no more fighting I can't take it…" she begged tears falling to the floor making Malfoy's eyes widen.

"All right I won't make you cry," he said.

Harry, Lavender, and Ginny rushed Ron to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Malfoy you are wanted in the head masters office," said Flinch.

Hermione laced her fingers through Draco's as the two walked to Dumbledore's office.

"This is unacc…." trailed Dumbledore realizing the rumors were true that the two were dating and not wanting to be on the bad side of either he dropped the punishment.

"So they don't want to be on our bad side?" stated Draco looking over at the silent Hermione.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked still changed at her tears earlier.

"Why did you go so crazy back there?" she asked.

"Because he had no right to call you that," he answered.

"You did it once too, where was your right?" she stated.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Never mind, just forget it," she said walking on again breaking their hand connection.

Draco stood there watching her then the scent of salt hit his senses 'Tears!' he asked himself rushing towards her.

As he went to grab her a barrier was erected around her,  
"Please Malfoy don't touch me," she whispered before vanishing.

Later That Night 

Hermione walked towards Malfoy's with her crew as she called them.

Entering she found Pansy, Goyle, Cori, Crabbe, Kia, Blaise, Ting, and Malfoy.

They all sat down in a circular for with Malfoy and Hermione at the top.

"All of you are powerful and trained, we are all to ban together," said Malfoy.

"We will always be together even at the Great Hall until we separate we will gather information from the separate houses," explained Hermione.

"So we are like a gang?" asked Pansy.

"Correct," said Hermione.

"Shouldn't we have a symbol or something?" asked Ting.

"I suppose we should, what do you want our gang name to be?" asked Malfoy.

(They All Have Cold Voices.)

They all discussed it and finally decided that they would be called

"The Ravens," affirmed Hermione.

"WE will go and get muggle tattoos," said Malfoy.

"The tattoo will go on the upper stomach and the raven will be spread out like it is ready to take flight," said Hermione.

"The leaders Raven's will have silver eyes, while the rest have blood red," explained Malfoy.

"Everyone will carry a muggle cell phone for contact and will meet everyone in the library before going to the Great Hall," said Hermione.

**(In My Story The Special Types of Cell Phones They Have Work At Hogwarts.)**

Hermione and Draco sat in his room after everyone had left.

"Hermione?" he began.

"Listen Malfoy we are leaders now, we do not have weakness and must never show such, forget what you saw earlier," said Hermione.

"You…and…. I both Hermione have a lot to bare I do not know what happened to you that made you this way but whatever it was it must have hurt like hell," he said looking out the window.

"I hope you never know of what I have to bare, Draco… no one should have to go through what I had to and what I'm still going through," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said.

"I'm sorry Draco, this will never again happen," she said.

The two embraced in a comforted silence that surrounded them and for a split second calmed their raging souls.

"I need to feed," said Malfoy hating that he needed it now.

"All right," she said.

Draco placed her on the bed before biting hard.

Else Where In The Gryffindor Male Dorm 

Everyone was watching as Ron opened up a screamer from an anonymous female, and him being him was arrogant about it and thought it was from a chick that wanted him.

It was true he was hott but this was a letter he was not expecting, for he had had a terrible dream of Hermione slaying him and he had a sneaking suspicion that she had came into his dream that night through a spell.

Anyway he opened when he opened the letter the sick hollow voice of his ex startled them all, 

And it start talking.

(Ok This Is A Really REALLY REALLY Long Poem)

**(Viewer Discretion Is Advised For Explicit and Violent Wording: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

I can see, as I stand here on the barren land,  
the dying men, the calling dead.  
I can see you, as you lay at my feet, a bullet in your chest.  
Can see you reaching to me, asking why.  
I can hear my icy laugh, covering your whimper,  
followed by a shuddering rattle,  
declaring you'll never again mock and hurt.  
I can feel the astonished stares of those around me.  
Never thought that you'd die at my hands, did they?  
I can smell their fear, fear of me.  
Can hear them retch at the corpses all around me.  
Can hear the devil's snicker. 'Good job.'  
I can feel the insanity clawing at my mind,  
can hear your family's screams.  
Can smell the death shrouding my thoughts.  
I'm no longer the one all of you once knew.  
A demon in my place, who is that?  
What happened to the Jester?  
The one always up for a laugh?  
I can't say. There's a demon in her place.  
I can see the rest as they flee away.  
They don't know it's Hades, Tarterus, don't know there's no escape.  
I spit on your corpse and go after.  
Stalking like that game we once played,  
in the dark on a Midsummer's night.  
You wouldn't know me,  
couldn't pick me from the crowd.  
Murderer? Never! I can hear you say.  
I loved you once, hated you more.  
Just goes to show how far you can go.  
The Jester isn't always up for a laugh.  
No, now the laugh's on you.

My icy chuckle echoes through my empty mind,  
drowning out a small voice.  
'Help me!'  
I kill another withought a thought,  
another to add to the jester's record.  
Another victim of irony and paradox.  
You'll all see,  
all in good time.  
No use running.  
To quote directly, 'You can run, but not hide.'  
Why flee the inevitable death,  
that comes in step with me?  
There's no hope for you, in this sunless place.  
No hope for the small voice at the back of my mind.  
'Help me!'  
There's no hope for me now,  
you should have seen your death long before this.  
Should have seen it in my eyes as I laughed with you.  
You should have helped that poor soul before this.  
But no. It was all in good fun!  
I can hear you saying that as I relive your death.  
This is me, don't you see?  
You know me, the one you mocked.  
The one you imprisoned and locked away,  
behind this cold facade.  
Oh yes, it's all your doing.  
If you'd been kind, you wouldn't be dead.  
But what do I care?  
I'm the hunter, the shadow behind your back.  
The one who pricks the hairs on the back of your neck,  
as you whirl around. Nothing there.  
A tap on your shoulder, you think it's a friend.  
Ha, good guess.  
You were right.  
And you're blown away,  
my golden eyes blasted into your mind.  
Oh no, you'll never forget,  
while you endlessly scream in the pits of Hell.  
You would have saved yourself from this fate,  
had you only saved the small voice from the same.  
'Help me!' no longer worries at my mind,  
it's icy teeth no longer bite me,  
and cause a shiver to run up my flesh.  
'Help me!' 's not at home, can't come out to play.  
A devil in its place, don't make it mad.  
If only you'd helped, shown a glimmer of care,  
you, too, would have been spared,  
as she is, for a time.  
That small voice would still be here,  
no monster in its place.  
It bent for you, and broke for me.  
Gave way to cold macabre.  
Gave way to heated rage.  
Some call me the Macabre, the Jester.  
Macabre Death.  
Macabre Magician.  
You see that man? I made him disappear.  
Made him reappear in the Demon's Domain.  
Oh, woe is ye,  
if only you'd saved that little glimmer of light,  
that was swallowed by the dark.  
Too late, you're dead, it was dead before.  
How do you like this, you two cent whore?  
Alas for you.  
Should've listened to my call.  
Where were you when the Devil came?  
Where were you when the Demon came to visit?  
Where were you when they carried my battered Soul awa,  
to the gates of Hades?  
Where were you when I called,  
stumbling through the mist?  
I knew what was happening, and cried out.  
But you never came, and that mired me deeper,  
into the swamp of the dark.  
Alas for you, the Tortured One.  
You always played at that, didn't you?  
Well, you're wish is granted, to old man Torment you go,  
just like you always said.  
How can you go there if you were there already, as you say?  
What, demon got your tongue?  
Just to let you know, I'll stand there and watch,  
as they stick needles in your eyes,  
and rip out your tongue.  
I'll dine on your liver, and break my fast on your heart.  
And wash it all down with a warm glass of blood.  
And then, still, you won't be dead.  
I'll cut off your toes, one by one,  
and make you eat them raw.  
Cut off those long tanned fingers, and stick them in your ears.  
Whip you with a Cat-o'-nine-tails until you cry for mercy,  
as I did, those years long ago.  
I wouldn't bet on Faith, either,  
Mercy or Death.  
They don't live here.  
Only me, only me and the others who you hurt.  
We cannot die, have no sense of time.  
Eternity is eternal, after all. Infinity is infinite.  
But that's no consolation for you.  
I'll stake you up for the ravens,  
and they'll peck out your eyes.  
And then, you know what?

I'll heal you, and do it again.  
You'll learn your lesson, eventually, if you're not as stupid as I think.  
But will that help you? Usstan talinth naut.  
I think not.  
You'll scream forever,  
until your throat's worn out.  
Your lungs ripped out, and your windpipe torn,  
in a macabre parade.  
I'll burn you at the stake,  
with ice-fire.  
Delight in your broken gurgles.  
Oh yes, you'll be mine again.  
As once I was yours.  
You should have helped that child, that small voice long ago.  
As it cried to you on a warm Midsummer's night.  
I'll stretch you on the Rack, but still I'll be taller,  
you little bitch.  
Elg'caress.  
Future, Past, and Present won't help you now.  
My dark, conniving muse will help, dontcha know?  
Help take you back to what you did to me.  
Should have driven out that worm in my mind,  
that poison in my soul.  
If only you'd known,  
what it would do to you one day,  
I doubt you would have spread it.  
Should have helped the child while it was still there,  
instead of waiting to beg the demon it grew up to be.

SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT IT BEING SO DAMNED LONG!


	9. Hermione's Death

I'm giving you guys an extra chapter for having to read that atrociously long poem, you didn't have to read it   
Next Morning 

The two black chain decked out figures waited in the library until they saw fourteen black figures walking towards them,

"Let's go," said Hermione.

Everyone watched the doors open and sixteen black clothed figures walked in, the two leaders holding hands.

The silence of the Great Hall was normal as the cold-faced teens stood there with a cold dramatic effect,

"Separate," commanded Malfoy as they went to their separate houses.

The two dating teens walked over and sat surrounded by Crim, Jennifer, Pansy, Kiki, Goyle, Cori, Blaise, Tin, Crabbe, and Kia.

They ate in silence Malfoy drinking a cup of Hermione's blood while she sipped a special vodka that she slipped in.

"Let's go to class," said Hermione.

"Certainly," he said.

"It is Quidditch today," stated Goyle.

"Damn I totally forgot," said Malfoy.

Hermione climbed off of his lap and stood drawing silence and attention,

"Raven's gather," she ordered.

Everyone watched as the figures of black gathered then stood in an army fashion bowing their heads then looking at Hermione with cold obedient eyes.

"Come we watch school events together," she stated.

Malfoy stood

"I need to get dressed love," he said in that sexy tone causing the badly beaten Ron to growl

"All right," Hermione cooed before kissing him.

Then Malfoy left with the rest of the Slytherin team, the group of black figures followed Hermione.

The only person ever allowed to walk next to Hermione in public besides Malfoy was her former lover now sister figure, yes it was true Hermione had a sister she wasn't a blood sister but she thought of her as blood.

Jennifer was an extremely powerful, skilled vampire witch she was a trained seductress assassin and was infamous for her assassinations in the black embassy.

The two had gone to separate schools and moved apart when the Grangers had been killed.

They talked while the others followed, they had discussed the rules and until a leader gave you permission you were not allowed to say a word.

They all sat in a separate booth.

"You may speak," said Hermione as she stood on the edge of the six hundred foot tall booth.

**(Like In The Movie)**

Hermione used her demonic vision to spot Draco, seeing the green silver cloaked figure she realized he was in the shade 'DAMN THE SUN!' her mind screamed as she erected a powerful cloud storm covering the sun.

**(When She Jumps Off It Is Like Selena From Underworld In The Beginning.)**

Everyone stared at her as she dropped off the edge thousands of horrified screams were heard while The Ravens just continued mild chatter, as Hermione landed without a sound.

Hermione walked towards the vampire she was currently dating.

"Hey love," he greeted gently grabbing her waist.

"Hey baby," she cooed kissing him.

"Thanks for the clouds," he whispered.

"No problem," she whispered back.

The two stood there kissing before breaking apart.

"Go win," she said.

"For you…anything," he said before heading off.

Hermione was at the top of the booth,

"Slytherin VS. Hufflepuff," stated Bane.

"Master Malfoy will easily win this," said Ting.

"I'm not so sure in his condition," said Goyle.

Hermione's eyes narrowed

"As like as my cloud cover stays he will be fine," she said.

"Chill sis," said Jennifer.

They watched them all soar through the air

"So Hermione, how does Quidditch work Malfoy's body?" asked Jennifer teasingly this caused Hermione eye to twitch slightly.

"My boyfriend and I have NOT had sex," she said coldly.

"What come on you seriously haven't he is fucking sexy as all hell and you haven't? What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Ting.  
"We just haven't," said Hermione.

"Wow…" said Cori.

The girls suddenly surrounded Hermione asking her girly questions.

"So does that mean you are a virgin?" asked Kia.

Pansy and Jennifer began to laugh at the question.

"Hermione a virgin," laughed Jennifer,

"I know better than that," said Pansy.

Hermione pushed up against Pansy

"Want me?" she whispered causing Pansy to blush.

"Most certainly," she said pulling Pansy against her.

"Sorry dear, but I will not cheat on Draco but between you and I Kiki is totally into you," whispered Hermione.

Pansy turned around to see Kiki staring at Hermione with a jealous glare

"Hey Kiki," she said walking over to her

"Hey," she greeted back.

Hermione watched Draco slice through the air 'Look at him…he is happy, even at peace with what he is when he's flying' she thought.

Gasping suddenly she had a vision of Dumbledore using a spell to vanquish the clouds just as Draco was in direct view, Hermione watched as Draco burst into flames and turned to ash.

Snapping back Hermione jumped to the edge of the booth

"DRACO!" she screamed ALL attention turned towards her.

Draco stopped as the clouds quickly began to dissipate

"Fuck!" he cursed as a ray his arm causing him to screech in pain.

Hermione launched herself into the air tackling Draco off his broom rotating their bodies so she was on bottom she shoved Draco so he landed safely in the shade, Hermione crashed into one of the huge booths.

It was empty but the entire six hundred steel built construction came crashing down on her conscious body

"Hermione!" everyone screamed.

Malfoy stood in shock 'Hermione…Hermione…. Hermione…Hermione!' his mind screamed seeing the entire building fall onto his girlfriend.

He watched her as she mouthed 'I Love You…'

"RAVENS SEARCH AND RESCUE!" he yelled as the ban of fourteen black-cloaked figures began to use their magic and demonic strengths.

They threw pieces and pieces of metal aside.

Everyone was blocked from the area by Malfoy's barrier

"GET AWAY!" he screamed his voice that of Satan's.

After six hours of digging they finally found the crushed body of Hermione who looked so horrid they ALL threw up.

Malfoy knew she was dead and the whole concept make him numb 'She's dead…' he thought.

All the females burst into tears while the males got angry.

Sen let out an ear-piercing screech calling to every vampire in the world.

Volk howled alerting all the werewolves and canines of the accident.

Jennifer sat there before a scream tore from her throat

"FATHER!" she screeched.

The ground began to shake and crack fire sprung up from the quaking earth a figure rose he was a tall demon wit very pale skin, blood red eyes, long black hair, and an icy face.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded all the teachers and student in pure terror.

Satan stood there before he saw a vampire holding the body of his only true blood daughter.

"Daddy…Hermione is dead!" cried Jennifer.

They explained what happened and he was infuriated letting a dark plague that swept the earth.

All the vampires gathered along with the werewolves, animals, witches, and wizards.

The entire area of Hogwarts filled with creatures with the radius of one hundred square miles was crowded.

Everyone mourned the death of their Mistress.

Malfoy held Hermione's body

"Stay away," he growled

"Malfoy please…" begged Sen

"She's dead…she's dead…. I killed her I killed her I killed her I killed her," he kept repeating.

Hermione was buried under her favorite cherry tree in the stone courtyard.

Please Review


	10. Mion'e?

Shout Outs 

lovenotknown

bluebaby3296

viper8401

Laura for another email

Ok later in the chapter Hermione will be all powerful and kill hundreds and you will all be angry at me for making her that powerful but deal with it because later on it gets better this isn't the chapter though.

One Year Later 

Everyone was back for his or her final year at Hogwarts.

The Ravens had been formed and now had millions of members all over the world.

Malfoy had become more vicious towards everyone, he hated everything mostly himself and what he was because he blamed himself for Hermione's death.

The fourteen main Raven members walked towards Hogsmeade they each had found a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Goyle and Cori, Crabbe and Kia, Blaise and Ting, Bane and Yuka, Pansy and Kiki, Sen and Yoko, Jennifer and Crim, Volk had gotten together with a young werewolf by the name of Sarah.

Malfoy watched them closely ever since she…the accident, he had been watching them, her last words rung in his head.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Snapping back Hermione jumped to the edge of the booth**_

"_**DRACO!" she screamed ALL attention turned towards her.**_

_**Draco stopped as the clouds quickly began to dissipate**_

"_**Fuck!" he cursed as a ray his arm causing him to screech in pain.**_

_**Hermione launched herself into the air tackling Draco off his broom**_

"**_Take care of them love," she whispered._**

End Flash 

Shaking his head they started to leave

"Malfoy," called Harry.

Ahh yes Potter had wanted to join The Ravens as atonement for the accident.

"What is it Potter?" he growled.

"You have to move on Malfoy," he said.

"Did the infamous Harry Potter really come all this way to tell me that?" he asked coldly.

Harry took out a black book with a skull and cross bones on it

"Here," he said handing it to him.

Harry looked at him

"Malfoy," he said as Malfoy looked up at him.

"A person who dies doesn't actually die until they are forgotten," he said and left.

Malfoy looked at the strange book when he smelt Hermione's scent on it

"Master Malfoy?" asked Bane.

"Go on without me, Jennifer you are in charge," he said rushing off.

Sitting next to Hermione's grave he opened the book to find hidden thoughts and emotions then he found a page addressed to him.

_Dear Draco,_

_If you are reading this then I guess I really am dead. _

_Yes I saw in a vision that I was going to die before I even got myself killed._

_I suppose it was doing something stupid, or to save one of our own._

_Yes Draco I'm a stupid girl, I know but that's ok because you accepted me or was it just my blood you wanted?_

_I guess the dead don't care but I do sitting here I write to you._

_I hope you have done a good job of taking care of everyone or else I might be irritated._

_Hmmm do you think the dead can be irritated?_

_I guess I'll find out then._

_So how are you?_

_Sorry I know it is odd I can sit here and laugh at things knowing I'm going to die…you can't escape death it is a part of the cycle for most creatures._

_Anyway I apologize for not being able to give you my blood, well if you look at your nightstand it is really a mini fridge that has seventy servings of my blood that I took the liberty of draining myself and healing and doing so again._

_Yes I know if I was still alive I would be called foolish, stupid, or even caring but I can't shake this feeling that we have more than just a show relationship._

_Laughs yeah I know that is stupid to think, we don't have a real relationship…right?_

_You want to know a secret?_

_I always wondered what it would have been like to truly have you care about me, you know like to date as a real couple I always wondered cause after Ron I never thought I would want to have anything to do with a man again._

_I thought that I would never trust another male in my life, I hated them wanted them dead. _

_Then I met a different Draco Malfoy and to tell the truth I fell in love…with you. _

_Hard to believe I know but I wrote you this to tell you that I do care._

_When the wind blows  
And whispers through the trees,  
You'll know I remember you.  
_

_When the rain falls  
And drips from the flower petals,  
You'll know I have forgiven you.  
_

_When a tear escapes  
And trickles down my cheek,  
You'll know I still love you. _

_Don't worry one way or another it will be all right. _

_I thought about it and realized that the people in our group, I care because if I didn't why would I have always protected them?_

_I'm not sure what I am going to do to get myself killed but please don't be too angry with me._

_I'll Come Back To You…_

_Love Or Hate_

_ Hermione Startan_

Malfoy set the book down on her grave then looked at the cloudy sky,

"She loved me?" he asked himself for the first time since she died he let tears fall from his dead eyes.

"Come back to me Hermione," he whispered before melting into the shadows.

The book sat there before the eye sockets of the skulls glowed red and pulsated.

Underneath The Earth 

The crushed, decaying remains of Hermione sensed the pulse and began to glow red.

Hermione's eyes snapped opened and her clawed hand shot through the wood of her coffin, through the dirt and grasped the black book.

She began to dig herself of the ground one thing running through her mind…revenge.

Please Review


	11. Twin Sister

SHOUT OUTS!

StreetRacinChiki

hannah-901

2hott4u

wiccan-witch88

viper8401

lovenotknown

The others sat there eating in silence when the doors opened and in walked a slightly tanned girl, with bushy curly brown hair and deep almond rich eyes.

"Ahh yes meet our new student everyone, Mion'e," welcomed Dumbledore.

"Hermione?" asked Sen.  
"Who?" asked Mion'e.

"What the fuck you look just like her," said Ron.

"At least until she changed," said Ginny.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Mion'e.

Mion'e was placed into Gryffindor and met Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender.

Everyone was shocked at how Mion'e fit Hermione to a T at how she was, she was a bookworm had straight A's.

Two Days Later 

Everyone was sitting around eating when Mion'e became curious.

"Who is Hermione?" she asked causing the entire hall to become silent.

"Shut up," hissed a Slytherin Mion'e knew as Cori.

"You are not to speak of her," growled one of the Gryffindors she knew as Yoko.

"You are not worthy," snapped the one called Pansy.

"If we ever hear you say her name again we will make you pay," said the Slytherin called Blaise.

Mion'e sat there

"Why the hell was she so damn special?" she demanded.

"Bitch she was the most important thing in this world," growled Bane.

"Ok you can threaten me, you can yell at me even, but don't you ever and I mean EVER call me a bitch!" she yelled standing.

"How dare you!" hissed Kiki.

Suddenly Mion'e started to laugh with a sickness that disturbed them all

"You all think you are so powerful and so brave, but without that little whore to lead you. YOU ARE NOTHING!" she yelled.

This time it was Malfoy that held her in the air by the neck

"You know nothing, you have NO right to speak of her," he growled tightening his grip.

The teachers were apparently under some kind of spell that made it seem like everything was fine, strange a pack of student had enough power to fool the great teachers of Hogwarts.

Mion'e looked down at the angry vampire.

"Come now you can't have cared about her that much from the way I knew her," she said.

"What you knew her?" he demanded dropping her.

"Duh did she never tell any of you, she had a twin sister we got separated after our parents were killed

No Hermione was always the special gifted one, with all these strange powers," she said.

Suddenly she was being dragged out of the Great Hall and was slammed into a stone pillar outside,

"Tell me everything you know," Malfoy demanded

"Why should I, the one who TORTURED MY SISTER FOR FIVE YEARS!" she yelled.

Malfoy stood silent

"Yeah for five years I watched her suffer from your emotional and verbal abuse, do you know she tried to kill herself many times because she couldn't stand the thought of coming back only to face more abuse, YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER AT ALL DID YOU?" the enraged girl yelled.

"I had no idea…" he trailed

"That's right you didn't, she loved you, do you know that?" she asked and he nodded

"I mean she loved you before…" she trailed

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I mean the first time she saw you, the first time you hurt her she loved you," Mion'e said.

"What!" he demanded.

"Yeah, she used to tell me about this amazingly talented viper that stole her away," explained Mion'e.

"A viper?" he whispered.

"A viper that poisoned her dreams, sunk his teeth in hard and infected her with an unconditional obsession," she said.

Malfoy stood there letting all the information sink in all at once he stared to just shake his head and Mion'e grabbed him and hugged him.

"She forgave you didn't she?" she asked and he nodded cautiously wrapping his arms around her.

"That is why she could never go through with her suicide, she always said if I see him one more time I'll be able to but everytime she saw you it wasn't enough she had to see you more," Mion'e said.

"Really?" he asked almost timidly.

"Do you want to hear what she wrote to you that I found?" she asked and he nodded.

"Ok here it goes," said Mion'e taking out a piece of paper.

"I had a talk with myself today,  
Just to see what I had to say.  
I said I'm tired, I said I'm weak,  
I said it out loud although I could hardly speak.  
My thoughts came out in a silent hush,  
Throughout my mind my words did rush.  
Along with the most silent cry,  
That tries to hide the urge to die.  
I spoke of a silence no longer there,  
And how it seems like no one cares.  
A lingering thought filled my head,  
Of the tomorrow I did dread.  
And how I spoke of a last hope,  
As if I had no way to cope.  
A lost tomorrow in all my dreams,  
I said it loud enough although it seems...  
I had a talk with myself today,  
But no one heard what I had to say." she finished.

Malfoy stood there thinking over what Mion'e had said, 'So she loved…before…' he thought.

Mion'e gave him another screamer letter.

Later when he opened it Hermione's voice came on in a singing fashion

(Song By Maroon 5, I did not write and I changed queen to king and body to blood)

"You build me up

You knock me down

Provoke a smile

And make me frown

You are the king of runaround

You know it's true

You chew me up

And spit me out

Enjoy the taste

I leave in your mouth

You look at me

I look at you

Neither of us know what to do

There may not

Be another way to your heart

So I guess I'd better find a new way in

I shiver when I hear your name

Think about you but it's not the same

I won't be satisfied until I'm under your skin

Immobilized by the thought of you

Paralyzed by the sight of you

Hypnotized by the words you say

Not true but I believe anyway

So come to bed It's getting late

There's no more time for us to waste

Remember how my blood tastes

You feel your heart begin to race

There may not

Be another way to your heart

So I guess I'd better find a new way in

I shiver when I hear your name

Think about you but it's not the same

I won't be satisfied until I'm under your skin,"

(That Song Is Shiver By Maroon 5 I Changed Some Of The Words.)

One Month Later 

Malfoy wanted to choke Mion'e for he thought at first she would help him but she was a bitch, as stuck up as Hermione used to be arrogant and treated him like dirt and he was sick and tired of it.

As Malfoy walked through the dark halls thinking 'How? How? Could that bitch be such an exact replica' for he knew twins looked alike but acting exactly alike pissed him off 'She knew she was going to die' he thought angrily 'WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!' when a figure jumped away he followed.

He followed quickly he needed to feed, sure he had Hermione's blood but when he drank it, it was a constant reminder that she was gone and it was his fault.

Slamming the figure into a stone pillar it was the arrogant bitch Mion'e.

Smirking he whispered

"Time to pay bitch," he growled

"Malfoy wait…" she pleaded.

Please Review


	12. Mion'e Hermione What!

SHOUT OUT

Laura

lovenotknown

AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT SUPPORTS ME!

He sunk his fangs deep into her neck 'HONEY VEINS TOO!' his mind screamed.

Mion'e's body began to glow and shake, as her body's curves sharpened and muscles hardened, her hair grew long silky and black with silver streaks, her almond eyes changed into a sapphire/silver color.

She grew fangs and claws and her skin turned snow white.

"Hermione!" he gasped backing away.

"I came back to you," she whispered expecting to be slammed against the wall when she was enveloped in a tight hug.

"I have missed you," he whispered.

"I am so sorry," she said vanishing.

Two Days Later 

It was all over the magical world that the smartest witch of their time had come back from the dead.

She had been visited, pestered, and stalked for the last two days and not once had she come out of her room.

Right now The Ravens were all gathered for an urgent meeting, the main 16 (Including Sarah) stood in a circle while the others stood behind them.

"Is she really back?" asked Jennifer still in shock.

"Yes," answered Malfoy.

"Poor Hermione," said Pansy.

"Poor Hermione? She's been given a second chance," said Volk.

"You don't get it, we don't know what type of hell torture dimension she was in or for how long," said Kia.

"Think about it, she suddenly wakes up in a coffin," said Kiki.

Sen's eyes widen and she stood

"SHE HAD TO DIG HERSELF OUT OF HER OWN GRAVE!"

The entire room fell silent all of their eyes widen

"She may be Satan's daughter," started Ting.

She was cursed to feel," said Yuka.

"But She can never escape her emotions," continued Pansy.

"Or the pain of reality," said Kia.

"Foreverly alone she will always be," said Cori.

"Too numb to care," said Sarah.

"Trying to outrun," said Sen.

"Her Destiny," finished Jennifer.

Everyone was silent at their words,

"Nobody should have to be alone forever," said Kiki, breaking the silence like shattering glass.

"It is horrible to think about everything she has been through," said Bane.

"She could have been trapped in a hell dimension for millions of years," said Goyle.

"Exactly that is why we have to be there for her," said Yoko.

They all decided that Malfoy was the best person to approach her.

Hermione sat on her large bed when a knock was heard,

"Hermione?" came Draco's voice.

The painting opened slowly Hermione stood there wrapped in a large black blanket.

She stared at him with an empty hollowness that made his heart hurt.

"Come in," she said turning around and walking back to sit on her bed.

Draco entered as the painting closed if he wasn't used to cold temperatures he would have been freezing, it was so cold in her room you could see ice forming on the walls.

"Hermione, you just came back from the dead, you must be traumatized," he said.

"There's nothing to talk about, I was gone now I am back," she said.

"How can you say that?" he asked

"I just can," she said in a firm voice saying drop it.

"All right but what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"The gang has been formed, but revenge my revenge has yet to be fulfilled," she stated.

"You still seek revenge?" he asked.

"Of course I still seek vengeance, Dumbledore was the one who dissipated the clouds," she said.

"What?" he demanded.

"He doesn't want me to find out about the Order and me dating you could give me a direct link to Voldemort, so he decided to get rid of you which kill me instead," she explained.

Draco listened to this and growled

"How dare he!" he growled

"So Malfoy care to help me get revenge?" she asked.

"Damn right I do," he said then looked at her.

"So I'm now Malfoy again?" he asked

"Do you want me to call you Draco?" she asked coldly.

Draco looked at her with a questioning look at why she was acting this way if she loved him as she had claimed in earlier statements

"Only if you want to," he said

"All right," she answered.

"Want to go see the others?" he asked

"Not right now," she said

"I understand do you want me to stay?" he asked

"No," she said plainly.

"All right," he said leaving.

**(Ok You Might Get Mad At Me For This Section; She Is Going to Befriend The Others Again.)**

**September Break (Three Weeks)**

The main sixteen members of the gang had decided to go to the Startan Mountain Estate it was the perfect way to get Hermione away from Hogwarts.

Malfoy walked towards Hermione's room,

"Hermione?" he asked knocking.

The door opened

"Hermione?" he asked again.

"Come in…" he heard her voice from the darkness say.

Walking in the door/painting closed behind him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," she said hollowly.

The two walked through the halls listening to the whispers they were stopped by Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Yes?" answered Hermione.

"Is it really you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry it is really me" she answered again

"Hermione…" whispered Ron holding Lavenders hand.

Hermione gave a look to Lavender asking for permission and she nodded.

Before any of them knew what was happening Hermione was hugging Ron

"I forgive you," she whispered kissing his cheek and leaving.

When she passed Lavender she whispered

"Thank you," getting a nod she silently left.

"Whoa what the hell?" asked Harry

"What happened to her?" asked Ginny looking at Malfoy.

Malfoy stood there confusion and jealousy running through his dead veins when Ron walked by him he heard him say

"Take care of her,"

Vanishing like air he caught up to Hermione

"What the FUCK was that!" he demanded

"Nothing," she said

"Nothing after everything he did to you!" he growled slamming her against the wall.

At that moment he saw a true emptiness in her eyes that sickened him, it was like she was a shell with nothing no hopes no dreams no life at all, even vampires had spark to their eyes but she had…nothing.

Hermione stood there as his eyes searched her own for something.

Draco needed to know if she had a reason to be here, he knew she was a power slayer, but what was her reason for living.

(I a basing a little of this on Buffy The Vampire Slayer.)

She had saved the world countless times facing the holy monsters many times.

Hermione slipped out of his arms and walked away

"Coming?" she called turning the corner.

"Hermione…." he whispered with regret.

The seventeen black clothed figures walked through the school towards the boats to go home.

When they passed the teachers Dumbledore locked eyes with Hermione.

At that moment her eyes sparked with pure uncontrollable malice causing him to shiver at how cold it was, her eyes told him he would pay.

When they were gone the terrified teachers all looked at Dumbledore

"She knows," said Snape

"Yes and it seems Miss Granger wants revenge," said Dumbledore.

Please Review


	13. We've All Changed

SHOUT OUTS!

Faythe

Dragon

Cenagirl

hannah-901

wiccan-witch88

draco'sladylove

StreetRacinChiki

Laura

Arriving at the estate they were separated into rooms.

"Hermione where is you room?" asked Ting

"Do not seek it out, you will never find it," she said coldly

"Ok then how do we find you if we need you?" asked Crim

"Call my name," she said.

A glowing white shadow like creature with red eyes appeared next to each of them

"What the hell?" asked Volk

"They are your personal servants, since I cannot be around all the time they will show you to wherever you wish to go I warn you though the portals of darkness run through out my estate if you are not careful death will take you with you last heartbeat," and with that she vanished into her room which had the black walls of hell.

Everyone turned to Malfoy

"Didn't you talk to her?" asked Goyle.

"She wouldn't talk," said Malfoy also leaving.

They all left with their boyfriend or girlfriend

to look around the massive twelve story estate.

That Night 

They all sat infront of the large fireplace

"Hermione is very distant," said Sen

"Well what do you expect she was suddenly brought back after being dead for a year," said Cori

"Everything is different," said Kia

"She has changed," said Crim

"We all have," said Sarah

"She isn't the same Hermione anymore," said Jennifer

"She isn't our friend anymore," said Yuka causing them all to look at her.

"Listen it isn't a fun concept, but until we really know her again…" she said but was cut off by Jennifer

"She is my sister and bestfriend she needs us more than ever now we can't abandon her,"

They looked out at the black clothed figure that stood there looking out blankly at the beautiful estate landscape.

Hermione stood there blocking everything out; she had a job to do.

Grabbing her weapons she left to kill.

(Think Of Buffy Only Evil, Light Killing Buffy.)

The others watched Hermione leave

"She is going to kill," said Goyle

"It must be hard, I mean we have all killed for a purpose image what it would be like to take lives like she does," said Kiki.

"It eats away at her human conscious," said Jennifer

"Does she even have a conscious?" asked Pansy

"No but when she was cursed she had human emotions that alone made her go insane demons are not meant to have emotions unless it is a powerful love," explained Jennifer

"Like me," said Yoko.

"However Hermione was cursed to feel every human emotion," said Sen.

Just Before Dawn 

Hermione walked in the doors to find a red eyes Malfoy sitting there

"Drink the pints I left you," she said

"Hermione I do not try to understand what you are going through," he said elegantly standing up.

As he walked towards her she pulled out a carved wooden stake

"Take another step and I'll stake you," she warned causing him to draw back

"Hermione?" he asked.

She snapped out of her spell and looked at him

"Sorry," she said

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing reflex," she said walking towards him she dropped the stake.

Malfoy watched her warningly

"Draco…" she whispered hugging him.

He picked her up and slammed her back into the wall her legs wrapped around his waist.

His fangs sunk deep into her throat as she gasped and began to pant.

She clutched at his body tightly as her blood was being sucked out.

Afterwards, Draco stood there holding Hermione

"So did you miss my blood?" she asked

"Very much," he answered

"I left you many pints," she said

"Not as good as the warm fresh blood," he stated

"Oh…" she said passing out.

Draco held her close to him 'damn only she knows where her room is,' he thought looking at her.

"Guess you're staying with me," he whispered.

Walking to his room he carried the demonic witch woman

"So beautiful," he whispered opening his door.

Hermione awoke to find two strong arms wrapped around her waist and the familiar pain in her neck from being bit.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Draco's calm face, he had the face of the angel he wasn't 'Falling in love with the devil's advocate' she thought her eyes widening.

'LOVE!' her mind screeched as she dissipated to her room looking out at the sunlit sky she hissed angrily

"DAMN SUNLIGHT!" she yelled.

She left the estate with a mind of confusion and anger 'I cannot stay here in my current state' she thought.

The others ate breakfast wondering where she was

"Where could she be?" asked Crabbe

"Mistress Hermione went out for the day," stated a servant

"Out for the day? In the sunlight?" asked Kia

"Yes Ma'm," said the girl.

**One Week Later**

"Yo Malfoy what's up with you and Hermione?" asked Volk.

"Yeah man, she has been avoiding you all week," said Yoko

"I don't know, ever since the first day here she has been ignoring me," he stated.

Hermione walked past them, her eyes were dull and her demeanor showed confusion it broke all their hearts at what she had become after being dead.

"Hey sis," called Jennifer as Hermione stopped and slowly turned around to look at them with ghost like eyes

"Want to do something today?" asked Pansy hoping to rekindle the past.

Hermione rose a delicate brow

"Like?" she asked

"Ummm, a picnic or something?" said Kia

"Right guys?" asked Cori getting a round of yeah's.

Hermione inwardly sighed

"Have you forgotten the sun?" she asked

"Umm no…" said Crabbe

"Think four vampires and a dark stated demon," she said

"Well we could use a darkening spell," said Kiki

:Or cloud spell," said Yuka

"Because that worked SO well last time," said Hermione.

Hermione looked at them fondling the edge of the curtain **_Bernice's point_**

"What it must feel like not to be able to go into the light," she said

"You can't go into the light either," snapped Sen

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Yanking the curtains away she was bathed in the sun.

Hermione's body burst into flames her eyes showing nothing and then dust…

"Hermione!" they all screamed.

"Yes?" came a voice from behind them as they all whipped around to see a dead looking Hermione standing there

"But you just…" said Jennifer

"Astral projection," she stated simply.

"You scared the hell out of us!" screamed Yuka

"How could you do that to us?" demanded Cori

"What to see me die twice?" she asked

'What is wrong with you?" asked Kia

"Nothing, just seeing if I had a last thought," she bit out

" A last thought?" asked Blaise

"Do you know what it is like to stare death in the face, to sit there knowing you are going to die?" she asked

"Hermione?" asked Yoko

"You can't a thing about it the whole theory where your life flashing before your eyes is true then all your thoughts land on the thing you cared about the most," she said.

"We are so sorry we were there for you," said Yuka

"Why? We aren't friend anymore right?" she asked

"You heard?" asked Yuka

"Well no, you just admitted it though," said Hermione turning to leave

"Wait let's try to do something today," said Sen

"What is the point of that?" she asked

"To do something together" said Bane

"Why?" asked Hermione again

"Dammit! Just let's do something!" snapped Pansy

"Fine, come with me," she said leaving.

The others followed her to a pitch-black room

"What is this?" asked Sarah

"A pool," stated Hermione as lights came on.

There was an Olympic size swimming pool, four different diving boards a huge two hundred foot waterslide with an elevator, on the side was a huge hot tub and in the corner was a large sauna.

There was a round of awes as the large black ceiling split in two slowly separating revealing a clear glass window letting the sun shine in.

Malfoy, Sen, Crim, and Jennifer hissed and jumped back trying to escape the light but found it didn't burn them

"The glass is cursed so you don't burned, every piece of glass in the estate is cursed," she explained.

"Swim now everyone the dressing rooms are over there," said Hermione pointing.

Everyone was enjoying themselves except for Hermione and Malfoy who sat there

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked causing her to look at him

"I need to think," she said

"Did you straighten everything out?" he asked.

"No," she said as the indoor wind spell blew a gust of soft warm wind.

She smiled and looked up to the blue sky

"But I'm getting there," she said.

Draco looked at her everyone had stopped and stared at her, Hermione SMILING!

She was actually smiling!

Hermione let the face façade of happiness wash over her face 'Let them think I'm all right,' she thought.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he saw the falseness that nobody else saw 'She's faking it,' he thought.

Hermione got up  
"I'm going to go get something to drink," she said before she got up and left.

Drinking a glass of some kind of purple liquid she turned around to face a irritated Draco standing not more than an inch from her.

"You lied," he stated

"About?" she asked knowing what he was talking about

"The smile it was fake," he said

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Dammit what the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded

"Nothing," she said walking away.

Draco slammed his hand on the wall blocking her way.

"I know something is wrong with you, you aren't acting like yourself," he said

"How would you know? I was dead for A YEAR people CHANGE Malfoy!" she hissed vanishing.

Draco stood there before leaving 'We have all changed she is right' he thought.

Please Review


	14. Expelled From Heaven

SO SORRY ABOUT THE NOT UPDATING THING BAD BAD THINGS HAPPENING WITH MY BOYFRIEND SO SO SO SO SO I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG

SHOUT OUTS!

Dragon

Erised-desire056

DrAcO'sblackrose

Count Orlok

draco'sladylove

wiccan-witch88

StreetRacinChiki

And Laura

Around Midnight 

Draco walked through the halls

"Hermione?" he called as two cold hollow eyes appeared out of the darkness

"What do you want?" she demanded

"You were right," he said

"About?" she asked

"About none us of us really knowing you cause be have all changed," he said

"Really?" she asked sarcastically

"You don' t have to be alone," he stated

"Have you not read it?" she asked

"Read what?" he asked

"The curse, the one placed on me at birth by the Order so I would think I was human?" she asked then continued

"She may be Satan's daughter, she was cursed to feel, But she can never escape her emotions, or the pain of reality, foreverly alone she will always be, too numb to care, trying to outrun her destiny," she repeated

"Hermione how though does the curse make you alone forever?" he asked

"Just being with me is facing all the tortures," she explained

"How can you lift the curse?" he asked

"You can't it was branded onto me when I was born," she said

"So if someone truly loves you then what?" he asked

"I really don't know except that they would have to complete a trial issued by my father," she said.

Hermione then looked outside the window as a flash of lighting lit up the sky

"Do you believe that you will find love in your case of being a vampire?" she asked

"I think I might already love something," he said

"Really so pray tell who has captured the Icy Slytherin Sex Gods heart?" she asked

"I can't tell because I don't know if she loves me back, even likes me," he said seeing a lightning fast sting of jealousy flash through her eyes.

She stood there as it heavily rained outside

"Do I know her?" she asked

"Better than anyone," he said

"Interesting," she said walking away.

Arriving at the front door

"You aren't planning on going out there are you?" he asked

"Why not?" she asked flinging open the door

"You are insane," he stated

"Point?" she asked launching herself into the rainstorm.

Draco watched as she transformed into a large black dragon with silver eyes then she turned her huge scaled head to look at him

"Take care of them," she said

"What?" he asked but she had already started to fly towards the center of the raging storm.

Hermione flapped her large wings launching her through the pain of electricity then going at speeds that made the lightning stand still.

**Two Hours Later**

Hermione sensed that at this point she was coming onto the side of the Earth that the sun was shining so she turned around and realized the sun was rising almost like it was following her 'DAMN' she thought flying so fast that when she stopped the air following her ripped an entire forest to shreds.

As she walked inside Draco was standing there

"Hey Hermione?" he called

"Yeah?" she asked

"I think I realized I'm in love," he said

"That's…good," she said leaving.

As Hermione walked she howled as the sound traveled for thousands of miles waking all.

Sighing she passed through a wall into her room

"DAMN EMOTION!" she screamed then sat down infront of her roaring fireplace.

Taking out a notebook she began to brainstorm on the relationship

"Ok then positives and negatives," she said writing.

_We did date_

We did kiss 

_He seems to care about me_

_He didn't say who he was in love with_

_It could be me_

_Everyone else is taken_

_It was fake_

_Not sure if it was real or not_

_He says he is already in love_

_He didn't say who he was in love with_

_It could not be me_

_He could still love them_

Slamming the notebook onto the table she looked at her clock 'Hmm, 3:17 AM' she thought picking up the notebook again she began to make another list.

He's care 

_Smart, clever and witty_

_Hotter than hell_

_Healthy strong and aware_

_Athletic talented many skills_

_Can be so wonderful_

_Only to things he wants_

_Manipulative, arrogant and conceited_

_Playboy_

_He's dead_

_Being a player shouldn't be a skill_

_Tortures everyone_

(Sorry About the Columns I Was Getting Irritated)

Again shutting the notebook down she crawled into bed

"For once I sleeping without passing out," she said closing her eyes.

That night while Hermione was asleep, something attacked her and for some odd reason she couldn't fight it back letting out an ear-shattering scream she realized her room was unfindable and sound proof.

Draco bolted from his bed as Hermione's scream coursed through his head   
"FUCK! What was that?" he asked jumping out of bed he looked around.

Hermione laid there blood pooling form her body as the black figure slashed at her 'Oh hell no am I dying AGAIN!' her mind yelled using her last bit of energy to astral project.

Draco watched as Hermione appeared infront of him

"Draco please help me," begged Hermione running down the hall with him following.

Coming to a large black wall the Hermione looked at him

"I'm inside," she said vanishing.

Walking over to the wall he pushed on it

"Dammit!" he growled punching it repeatingly.

Smashing through it he saw a shadow like creature slashing at Hermione.

Attacking it he cracked its neck he cuddled Hermione's body

"I'm losing blood….fast," she said becoming more light headed.

"I have your blood he said picking her up and sprinting towards his room.

Arriving at his room he laid her on the bed.

Taking out several pints of her blood he raised them to her mouth and urged her to drink letting the cool liquid slide down her throat.

After she was stable enough on her blood her demon body began to heal itself but she knew she would have many scars.

"What was that?" he asked

"Don't know," she said passing out.

Around One PM 

Hermione woke to see the sunlight shining through the balcony window then remembered the events of the night.

'Draco' she thought getting out of bed she looked down her clothes were not there only small shreds.

'He only did it because he doesn't want me to die…he doesn't care about me…' she thought deciding right then and there 'If I can't have him then I will make sure he is far away from me emotionally' the last bit of goody-goody Granger vanished.

Dressing in a pair of fishnet stockings knee high black boots, a black leather mini skirt, a tight black leather bustier, a pair of elbow length leather gloves, and a black leather chocker with metal spikes going around it.

Putting her hair into a french braid along with her thick black eyeliner and mascara while tinting her lips purple.

Placing on her natural ghost like face she walked into the hall taking out her flip phone she called around

"Yeah, party at my estate," she said.

Walking in the dining room with her trench coat on covering her clothing she looked at all of them

"Party here, seven be ready," the she left.

They all sat there

"Malfoy she was attacked you can still smell her wounds," said Volk

"I know but she never stops," said Malfoy

"She is going to kill herself like that one day," said Sen

"Again," said Pansy.

It again broke there hearts she would never to save her life admit she was hurt or needed help, except for the last minute resort last night.

That Night At 6:50 PM 

Hermione had everything set up, strobe lights, disco lights, colored lights, disco balls, florescent lights, flashing lights, and all types of foods and drinks.

Watching hundreds of guests arrive all types of different creatures.

As the loud music began to pulse through the room she jumped onto the railing

"WELCOME I HAVE ONLY ONE RULE!" she called

"GET DOWN AND PARTY!" she screamed ripping off her coat.

They ALL looked at her in lust for she could turn straight women lesbian at how beautiful she really was, she had on a spell covering all her scars and wounds.

Jumping into the crowd, they all danced like there was no tomorrow.

The gang of Ravens watched their leader at like a complete slut, which disappointed them greatly.

Hundreds of different types of alcohol and drugs were being passed around, and after Hermione was totally high on LSD, ecstasy, weed, and crystal meth, and had the alcohol level of that of a drunken sailor.

She used her powers to make the water sprinklers on the ceiling began to start showering them all with fresh human child blood.

They all screamed in pleasure at the liquid the ones at the top stared in horror as Hermione began doing a saucy stripper dance.

Draco stared in jealousy as Hermione dirty danced with everyone.

Hermione suddenly jumped onto the rail barely catching her balance at her drugged body

"Come on guys…come and….have….fun," she slurred drunk then fell back into the ground.

They all sensed the drugs throughout the room, Hermione was angry that they didn't want to join in her fun so she grabbed the closest person to her and kissed them hard.

Turning around at Draco she saw deep hurt in his eyes.

Running as fast as she could being in the state she was in she caught up with him

"WAIT!" she called running over and grabbing his arm.

Draco pulled away his arm violently

"Leave me alone," hr growled

"Please let me explain…" she said

"Why to explain why you are acting like a whore?" he demanded

"A whore?" she asked her mind being confused by drugs and alcohol

"YES, YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE!" he yelled causing her to grasp her head in pain

"DAMMIT YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE THIS!" she screamed hurting both their eyes further.

"YES!" he growled angrily

"It's BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" she yelled the downfall of some of the drugs kicking in.

"Yes there I said it happy I LOVE YOU!" she yelled falling against you

"I..love….you..Draco," she whispered passing out.

(I know in my story she passes out a lot sorry.)

Draco held her there in shock at her confession 'Hermione loves me?' his mind yelled.

He then took her to her room since he now knew where it was, staring at her all night he watched the rise and fall of her chest, even with his acute hearing he could barely hear her breathing until she started having violent dreams

"DADDY NO I'M SORRY!" she screamed.

He simply watched her.

"Ron I HATE YOU!" she yelled.

All night he watched her screech at the tortures she had been through.

She was still soaked in blood so he magically washed it away.

Next Morning 

Hermione awoke with a splitting migraine, using a spell to extract all the drugs and alcohol from her body she got up trying to remember what happened the night before but she couldn't.

"What the hell happened?" she asked herself leaving.

Walking through the dark halls she found the party room trashed all her guests passed out, she teleported then one at a time to their homes then had her shadow minions begin to clean everything.

"Hermione?' asked a voice from behind her and in her split moment of panic whipped around with a sword only to find it was Jennifer.

"What?" she asked

"How could you?" screamed Jennifer hurting both their ears

"What the fuck are you talking about?" yelled Hermione.

"I'm talking about you hurting Malfoy the way you did!" growled Jennifer

"Hurt him?" asked Hermione

"Acting like a whore, making out with some guy," screamed Jennifer storming off.

Hermione stood there for about an hour before racing out only to find all the main Ravens sitting there she burst into the room only to get sixteen pissed off glares and one confused one.

"Ok what the hell is your people's problem?" she demanded

"Our problem? You're being a whore!" yelled Yuka

"Look we're sorry you died and went to some hell dimension," said Blaise

"However your behavior is unacceptable, if you are trying to be queen of the bitches you are winning," hissed Pansy.

Hermione stood there

"A hell dimension you say?" she asked beginning to laugh bitterly

"IDIOTS! I WAS HAPPY WHRE I WAS!" she yelled getting confused looks

"I was happy in the place I was, and then I was ripped out and brought back to a living NIGHTEMARE! NOW I HAVE BEEN EXPELLED FROM HEAVEN!" she yelled glaring at Kiki and Pansy.

Everyone sat there staring at her in shock

"You brought me back," she said staring at the two accusingly

"Yes," they both admitted

"Thanks to you two I have to sit here everyday dealing with everything I shouldn't and constantly be reminded that that place full of joy and bliss is out of my reach for eternity," she said bitterly.

"I can't even remember last night so stop jumping my case and tell me what I did that was so wrong, because if you sit here and think oh poor Malfoy because I was kissing someone else It's not like he cares about me or anything and I don't care about him!" she yelled turning to leave.

"That still doesn't excuse your behavior," said Cori

Hermione slowly turned around

"Listen I am YOUR leader and will decide what is acceptable and what isn't!" she commanded and suddenly they all felt a snap in her power.


	15. All Powerful Hermione

SHOUT OUTS

get your own Malfoy

lovenotknown

cateyezgold

wiccan-witch88

goldenlioness1102

Cenagirl

Count R.P.Orlok

And Laura

SO SO SO SO SORRY!  
Me and boyfriend have been having A LOT of fuckin issues so please forgive me

THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE Hermione IS ALL POWERFUL THAT I WARNED YOU ABOUT!

Hermione growled in rage as her fangs grew twice as long, her eyes were outlined in black in an Egyptian style, an ancient symbol of death appeared on her forehead and her eyes bled a deep red.

Letting loose a fierce howl of rage the ground began to shake

"Death…." she hissed a kantana appearing in her right hand, her clothing transformed into an ancient looking armor.

"What the hell?" yelled Pansy

"DIE!" she screamed lunging at them.

They all scattered barely escaping however Hermione's sword deeply gashed Pansy in the stomach.

Scattering throughout the estate everyone separated.

Hermione walked slowly throughout the marble halls her boots clicking

"Come now, I will find you," she said sickly before laughing with such a twisted laugh that even her own skinned crawled,

Kiki called everyone she knew to come stop Hermione as she held Pansy

"Shh baby, it will be ok," she cooed

"I'm dying," whispered Pansy coughing

"Don't think like that," said Kiki as she call the others

"Ok everyone meet outside," she whispered

"Why?" asked Cori

"Because…" then she stopped and her blood ran cold they all listened to the voices

"No Hermione it's us!" said Kiki

"Tsk Tsk Tsk you are to die," laughed Hermione sickly then all over the estate then heard Kiki's ear shattering then the sound of shattering glass.

Everyone from their spots saw millions of figures in black approach the estate.

They all smashed through the windows to stand infront of the mass

"Where is Pansy and Kiki?" demanded Malfoy

"Here!" called a member showing the two that were getting wrapped.

Pansy had small gashes all over her body along with Kiki and a huge gash in her back.

Everyone looked up to the sound of a laughing Hermione a black mass of clouds begin to form over her,

"Dare defy your leader?" she demanded her voice ringing out through the forests

"You aren't our leader you crazy bitch!" yelled Ting

"Such angry words," said Hermione slipping from the window.

Landing silently she began to walk towards them

"ATTACK!" yelled Jennifer as they all charged.

Mages threw their most powerful spells at her, army members blasted her with the latest military weapons, and the elementals threw weather at her.

As the smoke flew from the attack the weapon wielding members charged, trying to surprise her.

"Delightful!" yelled Hermione in the smoke.

The main members moved back into the hills to watch the entire battlefield was covered in smoke and suddenly a tornado appeared with Hermione in the middle of it getting rid of the smoke and throwing all the members around her into the air as they were sliced into pieces by unseen slices of sharp wind.

"How can she be this powerful?" demanded Goyle

"SATAN'S DAUGHTER!" said Jennifer

"You're her sister can't you take her?" asked Kia

"I'm not her blood sister," said Jennifer

"Why is she like this?" asked Ting

"She's in a calm demon rage, extremely rare, it is triggered by one of two things, one massive stress, or two they have been so tortured in their lives and never told anyone and finally snapped," explained Crim

"And the problem is she has both massive stress and true torture," said Volk

"How can we stop it?" asked Sarah

"No one knows no one has ever gone into a rage like this, and been this powerful," answered Jennifer

"Sen you're Dracula's daughter you are extremely powerful can you fight her?" asked Goyle

"I can't believe you all we are all powerful and when we made this gang we knew we might have to risk our lives we will all fight," said Yoko

"Right," they all said.

They watched as Hermione wiped out over three millions enemies.

They were horrified, as the area became a bloody graveyard.

"Now you've made me irritated," said Hermione walking towards them

"Hermione it's us your friends!" yelled Yuka

"Really?" she asked licking off the blood her blood before swiping it down the blood splattering on the ground

"Hermione remember we care about you!" said Cori

"Such a powerful accusation," said Hermione coming closer.

"Hermione think about this," said Volk

"Ok hmmm no death is quite in order," she said

"Why would you want to kill us?" asked Crim

"Being here with all of you makes me somewhat…irritated," she stated.

"Irritated?" asked Sen

"She's smiling on the outside but on the inside…" said Bane.

"Hermione Startan, she moves like a phantom and won't let any one get close to her because she is incapable of feeling her human cursed emotions," said Jennifer

"You know much sister," said Hermione

"If you want a fight we'll give you one, but think about it!" said Yoko.

Hermione was now right infront of them, they all had their weapons poised and ready

"Please Hermione," said Kia as Hermione launched herself at them.

It was a quick battle, now Hermione stood above the fallen figures except Draco

"Listen to me Hermione," said Draco.

All the others were unconscious instead of dead for she wanted torture

"You told me something last night," he said

"Really how interest," she answered coming at him.

Draco stayed on the defense letting himself get cut

"Why won't you attack back?" she hissed

"Because Hermione, remember when I said I was in love," he asked

"Why did I hurt your little bitch?" she growled in jealousy

"Well she told me she loved me, the problem is she can't remember she told me," he said

"So what does that have to do with…." she trailed her eyes widening then began to change normal.

The symbol on her head began to disappear as the black outlines on her eyes changed to her normal eyeliner, her clothes changed back

"Me?" she asked as he nodded.

Hermione sucked in a breath then the gears in her mind began to work again then she let her dry throat speak a question

"So ummm…do you really love this girl?" she asked then vanished.

The shadow servants took the unconscious Raven's to the teleportation booths

"Where are you taking them?" demanded Draco

"To the Caribbean estate it is very safe and a powerful healing place," said Hermione

"But…" he said

"Do not worry any demonic or human violence is forbidden I have powerful witches place a sanctuary spell on the place," she explained.

"What about all of those you slaughtered?" he demanded

"I don't know," she lied

"Well you murdered all of them," he stated

"My servants will show you to the estate," she said turning away

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To talk to my daddy," she said bursting into flames.

Draco watched her vanish, he loved her that was true but how could he forgive her for what she did?

He didn't know if he ever could.

Then he started back towards the estate following the servants.

Hermione appeared in the dark throne of Hell she was now wearing an elegant black flowing dress and she instantly fell into a bowing stance.

She heard her fathers voice

"How many times do I have to tell you, that you never need to bow to me?" he questioned as she rose that is when he noticed her different aura and her body being covered in blood

"Daddy….I made a mistake," she said

"You went into rage?" he asked and she nodded her human emotions getting the better of her and she almost began to weep but would not let her father see her weakness

"Tell me what happened Princess," he said softly walking over and picking up his shattered daughter as she began to weep she was still his little girl.

"I kills them I killed all of them daddy all of my members…." she cried

"Daughter what would you like me to do about it?" he asked

"Can you bring them back?" she asked

"Mia you know it is forbidden even to me," he stated

"Daddy….please" she pleaded

"Baby girl you know I would do anything for you but this isn't as simple as killing one or even one hundred humans," he said

"Please," she said

"The only way it is acceptable is if you gave up something powerful," he explained

"Like….my soul?" she asked

"No, I will not let you give up your soul it makes you who you are," he said

"Then what?" she asked

"I will bring them back, just for you but please don't make me bring back that many again," he said

"Thank you daddy!" she exclaimed hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

Shimmering back to the surface world she found her servants taking care of the main Raven members,

"How are they?" she asked

"Fine Miss Hermione," said a young servant girl.

Hermione turned to find Draco

"My daddy brought them all back," she said

"Really?' he asked

"Yes really," again turning her back to him.

Suddenly she felt a small stinging in her stomach and looked down to see a clawed hand through it

"Draco?" she asked walking forward and turning around the hole in her stomach was the size of a large baseball

"You can't do this Hermione, you can't simply kill all those creatures and have your father bring them back you need to take responsibility for your actions," hr growled.

Hermione cocked her head to the side

"I did take responsibility for it I brought them back, and if my father hadn't forbidden it I would be without a soul right now," she said

"You killed them and then went crying to your father, he isn't always going to be there for you," he said

"Actually we are both immortal so yeah he is," she said arrogantly

"When are you going to grow up?" he demanded.

Hermione went silent

"Grow up?" she laughed

"I had to grow up when I was three," she said

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Malfoy I've lived for over one billions years I've seen the stupidity of humans, their greed for power, I've seen the future become the past and you want to sit here and tell me I need to grow up because you think you are so wise!" she growled

"I'm sorry for what I did I really am, but if I didn't have to deal with so much stress that you and fifty million other people but on me, you don't have the entire Order looking to kill you, you don't have the entire occupants of Heaven after you, so before you sit here and tell me to grow up look in a mirror," she said turning and leaving.


	16. Being Alone Makes You Strong

THANKS YOU EVERYONE! FOR BEING SO PATIENT! I LOVE YOU ALL!   
Two Weeks Later 

Hermione was standing there watching as they all healed

"They will wake and hate my guts," she whispered

"You did attack them," came Draco's voice

"Finally snapping can do that to a person," she said

"Yes, but you are powerful and you going into rage is dangerous," he stated

"So it is just like I thought?" she asked

'What was your thought?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and walked to touch a painting on the wall

"It's hard being the strong one, because everyone assumes that you are always all right never once do they think you have problems you always have to be ok because if you're not ok then they aren't ok," she explained.

Draco stood there staring at her 'She's right' he thought walking towards her.

Hermione tensed

"Being alone makes you strong," she said

'Nobody deserves to be alone," she said

"Have you told this girl that you love her?" she asked as Draco stood behind her

"Not yet," he answered

"Why not?" she asked.

Draco hugged her from behind

"Because I don't know if she really loves me, and I don't know if I can ever forgive her for what she did," he said

"Well didn't you say she told you?" she asked

"Yes but she was drunk, and very high on drugs, and I don't know if she meant it," he said.

Hermione thought about it

"Well I think you should take a chance," she suggested

"Really?" he asked kissing her neck

"Yes she may have very well meant it," said Hermione smirking

"Really and you know this how?" he asked

"I know because she is a really good friend of mine," she answered

"So do you think she likes me?" asked Draco

"I think she might love you," she stated

"Really think so?" he questioned.

Hermione's smirk turned into a full blown smile

"I think you should take a chance with the girl," she said walking out of his embrace

"I might just do that," he said.

Hermione walked into the healing chambers looking at her members mentally shook her head

"I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to go insane, it's just that it has been hard being back, still that is no excuse, you all just don't know the hell I went through when I was being ripped back from Heaven I was sent to a torture dimension where the did things to me that would sicken any creature, I was so angry at being back having to deal with everything I guess I didn't take the time to think about how you all were feeling, I am not fit to be your leader," she said then turned to leave.

"Hermione…." said a voice causing Hermione to turn around to look at all of the awake members

"All those millenniums alone, going through all those things," said Kia

"That is NO excuse," said Hermione

"It was not you that attacked us," said Bane

"Yes it was, it was all my anger and hatred towards everything," she said

"Hermione it wasn't anger towards us," said Sen

"I suppose so," she said

"Where are we?" asked Volk

"You're safe," she said leaving.

Hermione stood on a cliff that overlooked the ocean

"Why?" she whispered watching the waves crash against the rocks.

That Night At Dinner 

Everyone had been shown to their rooms each having another shadow servant to show them around.

Sitting at the head Hermione observed everything around her, up until her cell phone rang

"Talk to me," she commanded.

They all stopped to look at her

"What the hell?" she growled

"We'll be right over," she hissed shutting the phone.

Standing up Hermione looked at all of them

"Suit up," she commanded leaving.

They all stood there in black armor and clothing,

"Ok the deal is that the Order knows I know so they are planning to take Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender and torture them for information," explained Hermione

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jennifer

"We get in there get them and retreat we will need to use force," said Hermione taking a step onto the ocean it turned to ice.

Everyone followed as the water turned to a path of ice as Hermione walked on it.

"Demonic speeds," she said running, they all flew at speeds unimaginable ice at their feet and a sun barrier above their heads.

Arriving at Hogwarts they all took out their main weapons.

Hermione with her twin pistols.

Draco and his twin pistols.

Jennifer and her magical staff.

Crim and his long kantana.

Sen and her twin swords.

Yoko and his metal whips.

Yuka and her giant boomerang.

Bane and his halberd.

Kia and her poisonous petals.

Crabbe and his sword.

Cori and her bow and arrows.

Goyle and his flaming magic's.

Ting and her mystical fairies.

Blaise and his kodachi's.

Sarah and her twin daggers.

Volk and his chains.

Pansy and her sword/staff.

Kiki and her kantana.

Walking through the halls silently and undetected, they arrived at the great halls huge door,

"Ready?" demanded Hermione getting all nods she kicked open the doors.

Everyone watched as the doors flew open and in walked the eighteen main members of the Ravens they walked in all armed.

All the teachers stood drawing their wands

"Ravens attack pattern delta!" commanded Hermione as they each split into pairs then separated.

Crim and Jennifer grabbed Harry and Ginny.

Yoko and Sen grabbed Ron and Lavender.

Dumbledore threw an explosion spell at Hermione who placed a barrier around herself just in time but severed bad burns

"Pathetic Dumbledore really you underestimated us," she said

"Did I?" he asked as a poisonous smoke filled the room.

"Kia!" yelled Hermione

"Understood," yelled Kia as she threw a handful of dark pink petals.

The smoke vanished

"Yes you did," said Hermione.

The teachers smirked as all the students changed into ministry members

"Really Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

"Attack!" commanded Hermione all of the Raven's except Crim, Jennifer, Yoko, and Sen who were holding the four attacked.

The teachers watched in terror as the ministry members were mercilessly slaughtered

"Stay away from us," growled Hermione then they all left.

"GRANGER!" yelled Snape who cast a spell at her which hit her invisible barrier.

Gliding towards the exit they found that Hermione had called dragons to take them back to the estate

"To the tropical estate," she told them as she left her wings rip from her back.

"Where are you going?" asked Sen

"To take care of some business," Hermione answered

"Be safe!" yelled Jennifer

"RIDE HARD!" yelled Hermione as the dragons launched themselves into the air.

Hermione rode infront of them for a while but everyone watched as she was tackled by something her body shot straight into the water the figure following.

Everyone watched keeping up the pace knowing they better follow orders,

"Where are you taking us?" asked the bound Harry

"We'll explain when we get to the estate," stated Malfoy.

Suddenly the water infront of them exploded a giant serpent like creature was infront of them

"Keep going!" came Hermione's voice as she flew from the water next to them all cut up and bloody

"What happened?" yelled Crim

"Keep going!" she yelled and the dragons bolted forward the serpent quickly diving back underwater.

The four bound teens watched as Hermione flew next to them her black wings pumped powerfully slicing through the air.

In their eyes she was so beautiful like the angel of death, even if they were supposed to hate her they couldn't bring themselves to hate their Hermione.

Hermione caught them all staring at her and turned her head, she then gave them a small reassuring smile one that caught Malfoy's attention and made his veins flow with jealousy.

At arriving Malfoy and Hermione sat in the dining room with the four, the others out side securing the premises,

"Why are we here?" snapped Ron

"The Order, they were going to have you all detained for information they didn't want you to turn on them so they were going to have you all killed, even Harry," explained Hermione

"LIES!" Yelled Ginny

"You three know explain to this child," said Malfoy

"Ginny we will explain it later," said Lavender

"For now your families will be brought here to live where they will be under constant protection along with you four, However Harry your 'family' will not be brought for I do not think they would be of much comfort or help" explained Hermione.

The four sat there

"Now the Order knows I have taken you so they will be hunting us, we all now are more wanted than Voldemort," said Hermione

"I will have servants prepare you something to eat and to show you to your rooms," said Hermione getting up and leaving along with Malfoy.

They sat there before they started to explain to Ginny about the Order.

Hermione walked to the front gates along with Draco who linked their hands.

The two watched as three large dragons they all landed a group of frightened people

"What is going on," demanded Torin (Lavender's Dad).

"Everything will be explained inside," said Hermione bowing

"Please come with us," said Malfoy as they led the family members inside.

After everything was explained they were all shown their highly expensive rooms.

The Weasley's were in shock at the young girls riches each had their own room that was each larger than their house.


	17. I LOVE YOU!

AGAIN THANK YOU!

Hermione stood again at the ocean watching the dark ocean the stars shone brightly against the sky.

Laying on the white sand Hermione closed her eyes

"Always so cold," she sighed

"Why are you cold?" asked the all too familiar voice of Harry who laid next to her

"Throughout everything," she stated.

Harry turned to look at her

"Throughout everything you have always been alone?" he said getting a nod

"You have Malfoy," he practically growled

"I suppose he understand Harry I just don't know if I am capable of loving," she explained

"Well from watching you two you both care about the other, I don't much care for Malfoy but if he makes you happy," said Harry.

"So how are you and Ginny?" she asked

"Actually we kinda broke up, but we usually get back together," he said

"Oh I'm sorry," she said

"It's ok she just needs time to cool off," he said.

Hermione turned on her side to look at him same old Harry trying to make her feel better

"I know we haven't exactly been close over the past two years but it makes me warmer," she said

"Hermione I understand really I get the factor with Ron," he said

"Thanks Harry," she said.

After the two laid their staring at each other for what seemed like hours

"Think we should get inside?" asked Hermione

"Yeah the others are probably worried," he said getting up and offering a hand to help Hermione up.

Harry didn't realize how light Hermione was so when he pulled her up she slammed into him

"Sorry," she whispered pushing off him.

Suddenly the two kissed deeply not seeing the two pairs of eyes watching.

Breaking apart they looked at each other

"Thank you Harry," she said

"For what?" he asked

"Making me realize I do love Draco," she said touching his face.

"Do you think if things had been different we could have been in love?" asked Harry

"Yes I do, I really think if we already didn't love other people we could have very well been in love," she said

"Goodbye Harry," she said hugging then suddenly she fell asleep.

Harry picked her up bridal style and walked towards the estate, when he saw Malfoy storming back into the halls he ran to catch up

"Malfoy!" he called as the angry aura of him stopped

"What do you want Potter?" growled Malfoy

"You saw?" he asked

"YES I FUCKING SAW!" yelled Malfoy

"Malfoy she loves you," said Harry understanding the mans anger

"Right because she surely looked like she loved you back there," he grit his teeth

"She loves you Malfoy believe me, don't fuck things up with her she is already tortured enough don't break her heart again," he said walking past him.

After Harry put Hermione to bed he walked down the halls to be slammed into a wall by an angry Malfoy his eyes blazed red which both confused and scared Harry

"You stole her from me!" Malfoy growled

"I did nothing Malfoy she loves you," said Harry calmly

"You lie!" Malfoy hissed

"Ask her," said Harry

"Yes Draco why don't you ask me?" came Hermione's voice.

Suddenly Malfoy vanished but not before biting into Harry's neck

"Harry!" came Hermione's voice as she ran over to him

"It's fine…" said Harry

"He's a vampire Harry …you will turn into one yourself," said Hermione as his eyes widened

"I'm so sorry," she whispered

"It's ok Mion'e really go find him," said Harry as she nodded.

Running towards her room she thought of what to say 'I LOVE YOU!' came to mind but she shook it.

Entering her room two enraged eyes stared at her

"Draco…" she said before being slammed into her door

"You lying bitch!" he bit out before slapping her.

Hermione stood there blood pouring from her face

"Ok I deserve that, listen to me Draco Harry was not lying," she said

"Right you were just out side kissing him like there was no tomorrow!" he growled slapping her again

"SIT DOWN!" she yelled as his body flew back and was strapped to the chair.

Draco hissed and growled attempting to get free, Hermione walked over there and backhanded him

"Listen to me, I love you ok I DO I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" she yelled.

Draco sat there his rage finally leaving him he couldn't believe she just admitted that

"How can I believe you?" he demanded

"If I didn't love you would I kiss you like this…." she said kissing him with all the passion and love she had saved up all those years.

He stared at her

"You really love me," he said

"Yes I do," she said staring him straight in the eye.

Being released from the chair Draco cautiously stood

"Hermione…" he asked unsure but her lips crushed into his again.

_**(Ok I Haven't Been On Fanfiction In A While And This Is A Lemon! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**_

Both being careful of the others fangs let their tongues fight for dominance.

Draco tore off Hermione's clothes before looking at the goddess before him, slamming into her body causing them both to hit the bed hard, he pinned her there

"Draco wait…" said Hermione as he stared at her.

Hermione's eyes searched his fearfully

"Are we mating?" she asked

"Are we?" he asked back.

The two stared at each other

"It'd be forever," she stated

"Forever?" he asked while she nodded

"I don't know if we…" she trailed

"Do you truly love me?" he asked.

Hermione thought about it taking her back to the time she first met him to how they both changed

"Hermione?" he asked afraid, her eyes were now glazed over in thought.

'Do I truly love him? Enough to mate forever' she used her brilliant mind to go through everything

"Yes," she finally answered.

Draco sighed relief and looked at her

"Do you care about me?" she timidly asked which is something he would never expect Hermione being timid

"I love you more than anything," he said

"We should get married before matting," she said

"True but we can still have sex," he said.

Draco looked down at the demoness

"Positive?" he asked

"Positive," she answered.

Not being about to control his lust he tore off his own clothing smirking at the gasps he heard from her.

Hermione stared in awe at his pure whip corded muscle body then her eyes fell lower and she blushed Draco was definitely 'gifted'

"Like what you see?" whispered Draco

"Very," said Hermione

"Do you want me?" he teased

"Please Draco…." she begged.

Draco smiled he loved the way she said his name then without warning slammed into her.

After they came they tried several different positions after they couldn't physically continue they fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Hermione woke around nine am and looked around Draco was gone, so she assumed that he was feeding or something.

Getting up Hermione cringed

"Pain…" she whispered then smiled

"He lived up to his reputation," then she headed towards her bathroom.

After Hermione bathed she dressed in a fighting outfit equipping herself with all her weapons she walked with a cold face through the halls.

She headed towards her training arena where she fought with everything she had, 'Have to get used to fighting after sex' she thought attacking another summoned demon 'Harder...' she thought pushing herself to the limit.

Afterwards she walked around the estate and after getting to the main room and not seeing a single person she began to get curious.

Walking to all their rooms she really started to wonder 'What the fuck!' her mind screamed then she tried sensing them but couldn't

"Kaki!" she called, as a shadow creature appeared infront of her bowing.

"Where are the others?" she asked

"What others?" asked Kaki

"No I'm serious where are they?" she demanded

"Who?" asked Kaki

"Draco, Jennifer, Sen, Bane, all of them?" asked Hermione

"Miss Hermione we are the only ones here besides the other servants," said Kaki

"All right," said Hermione dismissing her, she began to search the entire estate.

**With The Others**

Everyone was in a panic Hermione was laying there and they couldn't wake her up no matter how they tried

"Why does this shit always happen to her!" demanded Crim

"Where is she?" asked Yuka

"Something is I don't know, not letting her wake up," said Kia.


	18. BASTARD!

THANK YOU YET AGAIN LOV EYOU ALL!   
Five Days Later 

They were all looking through thousands of texts trying to figure out how to get her back.

Draco had stayed in her room staring at her 'Did I cause this?' he asked himself for the trillionth time

"Hermione I'm so sorry," he said.

"Stop blaming yourself," came a voice that belonged to Jennifer

"How can I not?" he asked

"Because you didn't do anything," she said

"Well…" said Draco

"What?" demanded Jennifer

"We had sex," he said

"Did you mate?" she asked

"NO!" he stated

"Then you did nothing wrong," she said hugging him and leaving.

With Hermione 

Hermione was really starting to tweak out, she couldn't find anyone all over the world she was alone…again.

Storming the empty halls of Hogwarts she walked to the head common room Draco had been head boy and Jennifer head girl.

Wandering into Draco's room it was almost bare

"Where are you?" she asked laying on his bed.

Falling asleep Hermione's subconscious reached out to Draco.

Everyone was watching Hermione when she began to stir and spoke though still asleep.

Huddling around her they all listened

"I can't find you," she whispered

"Hermione you need to wake up," said Sen

"Wake up?" she asked

"Yes where ever you are you are still sleeping," said Jennifer

"No one is here…in the world you all left me again…" she whispered

"You're in a coma Hermione we would never leave you," said Harry.

Hermione woke in a cold sweat

"I can't feel," she stated

"I can't really be here," she said 'It's fake all of it is fake,' she thought being suddenly dragged through the floors.

Landing on her knees Hermione looked up to see a mocking Dumbledore

"Bastard…" she growled in both worlds

"Now, now anger," said Dumbledore

"Dammit," she hissed

"I trapped you in your own mind," he mocked

"How dare you?" she said dangerously.

Hermione screamed in sheer anger breaking the magical chains that held her.

The others watched as white smoke filtered from Hermione's mouth then transformed into an injured Dumbledore then he was teleported out.

Hermione was now sitting up

"That bastard…" she growled standing up her naked body bloody

"You're covered in blood…" stated Malfoy

"Wha…what?" asked Hermione watching the blood pool at her feet

"I didn't realize I'd lost so much blood," she said looking at her blood covered hands

"Where were you?" asked Jennifer

"Here in an illusion, but you were all gone," said Hermione

"Leave us," hissed Malfoy as they all quickly left.

Sitting next to Hermione he stared at her many cuts, gashes, stabbings, and rips.

Hermione looked down

"I really can't feel any of these," she stated

"How'd you get them?" demanded Draco

"I honestly don't know," she answered.

Hermione bathed while her wounds healed 'Dumbledore,' her mind growled.

Entering her room she looked at Draco

"Thanks," she said causing him to raise a brow

"For being here for me," she said.

Draco walked over and hugged her gently

"I love you," he said

"I love you too," she said back.

The two walked down to meet the others

"Hey Hermione how you doin?" asked Ginny

"Fine," answered Hermione walking into the dark night.

Standing together Hermione looked down at the ocean.

"How could Dumbledore get into my head?" she asked

"I don't know," said Draco

"Unless…." she began her eyes getting huge

"They got to me through….YOU!" she yelled pointing at him

"What?" demanded Draco

"Oh that fuckin bastard," growled Hermione

"That's it gloves off I'm going to kill him," she hissed rushing inside.

Everyone quickly followed as they came to a huge twisting coliseum a massive Satanic pentagram painted on the floor in human blood.

Hermione stood in the center as a black light twirled around her

"I call the wizard Dumbledore to my presence," she yelled into the light.

Hermione stepped back as armor was transformed onto her figure then a startled Dumbledore was teleport in.

Everyone watched the angry girl summon one of the most powerful wizards.

"Dumbledore," stated Hermione calmly while the coliseum filed with both good and evil creatures

"Let them watch me kill you," hissed Hermione attacking him.

Dumbledore yelled logical things at her trying to get to her human emotions

"Hermione!" yelled Jennifer.

The two both now had serious wounds before Hermione's boot zipper snapped.

Everyone watched Hermione begin to fix it as Dumbledore wrapped his wounds

"Hey what's her problem?" asked Snape who stood next to Dumbledore

"It would seem ironic that her boot broke at that exact minute," said Dumbledore.

Hermione sat there reliving her child hood leading up to her first killing

"She's experiencing changes," said Dumbledore walking a step forward.

Hermione grabbed her kantana and walked towards Dumbledore.

Suddenly Hermione vanished

"Right or left?" whispered Dumbledore as the roof broke

"This is an attack from all sides, not only from the ground but from the air as well," he whispered

"There's no way to dodge an attack that comes from everywhere!" yelled Snape as a loud pounding echoed through the room.

"What happened Hermione!" yelled Dumbledore

'Nobody helped me' thought Hermione

"Hermione!" yelled Dumbledore

'Back then, nobody helped me' thought Hermione as their two swords clashed

"If everything you say is true than why didn't you protect me?" she demanded 'Back then protect you?' thought Dumbledore.

Hermione vanished again

"What happened back then!" yelled Dumbledore

"Hermione!" he called as the two swords collided once again Dumbledore threw Hermione to the ground and put the blade to her throat.

"DO you honestly think you can defeat me without killing me?" demanded Hermione  
"About what you said earlier, that there was a point in your life where nobody helped you, don't you think you can move on despite what happened?" he asked causing her eyes to widen.

Hermione let out a bone' chilling scream as she grasp her head and back away dropping her sword.

Everybody watched in terror

"She broke down," said Jennifer while they watched Hermione drop to the ground and slam her head into the stone flooring.

Hermione turned her bloody face towards Dumbledore

"You're frustrating," she grit out his eyes widening while she sat there.

"AHHHHHHHH! Everytime I fight you I start to act really weird," she hissed

"Professor you might be right I don't care, but for the mere fact that that you're standing here frustrates the hell out of me," she growled then her face went passive.

Picking up her sword she did a full body twist her hair flying around her and slid her kantana in its sheath she then melted into a batajutsu stance.

"The next attack will connect," she said

"Hermione maybe there are some things you regret doing, it's not too late to start over, this is what your aura is telling me," said Dumbledore

"How egotistical, so you can read emotions but you should worry about yourself," said Hermione.

"Do you think you will be able to connect with your soul as confused as it is?" he asked

"My Shun Ten Satsu will connect and just like its name you'll die instantly," said Hermione waiting a split second before vanishing then a moment later Dumbledore also vanished.

It all happened in slow motion for Hermione as her world slowly began to unravel itself.

Everyone watched as Hermione hit the ground then was bound

"Hermione you've always looked towards the hatred in the world," said Dumbledore

"If you stopped seeing the world through that icy heart, you would see that the world isn't as horrid as you think," said Dumbledore.

Hermione sat there

"No," she whispered causing Dumbledore to look at her questioningly then Hermione yelled in anger and broke the binding

"The world is a horrible place, and NOBODY EVER HELPED ME IN MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE NEVER!" she growled jumping at him she bit his neck letting her demon DNA turn into that of a vampire.

Sucking out his power her clawed hands tore his body into shreds while Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender and their families along with the members from the Order watched in sheer horror at Dumbledore's cruel death.

Hermione stood up blood dripping from her face and throat and looked at everyone

"Now see that I will not be stopped," she howled wiping the blood from her pale face.

Then everyone was teleported to a different location except the gang and their families.

Afterwards Hermione began to laugh the same laugh she did when she went into rage

"Quite interesting wasn't it?" she asked before walking off.

Everyone stood stone stiff watching her

"Talk to her Malfoy," said Jennifer.

Hermione walked down the halls as a cold hand gripped her shoulder

"Hermione…" said Draco as she pulled away

"I killed the person I have looked up to my entire life," she said standing there

"Why?" he asked.

This caused Hermione to laugh bitterly

"Come on Draco, he killed my adoptive parents he manipulated me used my knowledge he almost killed you which resulted in my death, he was going to kill the others and trapped me in my own mind," then she vanished.

Draco stood there with hate running through his veins, 'How could someone that honorable be so sick?' he asked himself.


	19. World Domination?

SHOUT OUTS! 

Psyco Faerie

wiccan-witch88

Erised-desire056

lovenotknown

bluebaby3296

Count R.P.Orlok

mysteriouscharm

And Laura

PLEASE READ!

In the last chapter when Draco thought how could someone that honorable be that sick he was thinking ABOUT DUMBLEDORE! Just to get things clear not trying to confuse you sorry

By the way my story is almost finished

Two Months Later 

Nobody had heard from Hermione and some suspected dark intentions.

"Malfoy…." trailed Jennifer.

"No I have not located her," said Malfoy turning the page of his ancient text.

"Why don't you go look for her?" she asked

"Why don't you?" he asked

"Because I'm supposed to stay here," she said

"Leave me," he growled causing her to vanish.

Malfoy sighed trying to think of where she would be.

Suddenly a almost transparent image of Hermione appeared

"Be prepared love, our rule is coming soon," said the ghost.

"Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione materialized and with her DNA that of a vampires straddled his waist and began to nip at his neck

"Hermione…." he trailed trying to stop her.

Hermione kissed him hard

"Love me…" she whispered

"Please…." he begged

"Are you denying me?" she demanded.

Malfoy hugged her

"Stop leaving me," he stated

"Then come with me, be my king to the barbaric world," said Hermione.

"You plan to govern the entire planet then?" he asked

"That has always been my plan," she said

"Hermione…." he trailed thinking.

Hermione sat there watching him oh how she had missed him dearly

"Draco…my rule with be great and dominating," she said

"You wish to enslave the earth?" he stated

"Yes," she said

"Hermione is it not you who said that the world should be a free place, where creatures run free living as they want to?" he asked

"This world needs dictatorship I realize now," she said

"I'm sorry Hermione but I do not agree with your view," he said

"So you will become my enemy?" she asked

"Baby I would never want it to come to that, but if you go far enough to enslave this planet then I guess I would have to," he said.

Hermione sat back as if trying to decided 'Love or power?' she asked herself and her nature was overcome by her need

"Then I guess I'll see you on the other side of the battlefield love," she said

"Hermione think about it, we could be together in peace settle down and as much as I was a rampant teenager I want to actually start a family one day," he said

"Settle down in peace? This world will never be peaceful until I make it," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said

"I can't govern this world alone, it is required by Hell's law that if a female rules she has to have a male at her side, as for a best friend, mate, or even enemy," she said

"Then I guess you can't reign," he said

"It's not that easy Malfoy, you will pay for rejecting me," she bit out aparating.

Draco began to cry silently 'Why was I so stupid?' he asked himself then thought 'NO she wanted me to go against my believes, she and I were just not meant to be I guess….' then he made up his mind to stop the insane demon.

Even if it he did truly love the witch he couldn't let her take over this world her dictatorship who cause a rebellion and she would be forced to kill thousands of creatures…again for the sake of keeping her control, as much as Draco loved death he knew this could not happen.

Calling an emergency meeting Malfoy explained to everyone what was going on and that they needed to rebel against it, they all agreed some more reluctant than others but finally decided that they couldn't let Hermione get her wish.

**One Month Later**

After searching for her for a month and not finding a trace they all began to get skeptical,

"Why can't we find her?" demanded Volk getting irritated

"Because this is Hermione, and if she doesn't want to be found she won't be found," said Bane matter of fact like.

Now they were all gathered in the living room of the estate trying to figure out tactics to find the missing witch, when she apparated infront of them

"Meet me at my Amazonian estate in two days, I've a surprise for you," she said then apparated out again.

"What the hell?" asked Ting

"Don't know but apparently we are going to the Amazon estate," said Crim getting up.

**Two Days**

They were all standing at the entrance to the estate with their magic's and weapons; suddenly they saw Hermione walk towards them in a silk dress that flowed to the ground it had a triangle neck that went clear down to below her belly button showing her bra, belly button ring, Raven tattoo and scared skin.

Her hair was flowing behind her elegantly as her wings were folded neatly behind her

"Welcome to my estate." she welcomed as the gates opened.

The Ravens watched her warily expecting anything

"Please come inside," she said hollowly turning and walking the entire back to her dress was cut out showing many scars one was particular it was about the size of a large baseball that they noticed that went from front to back

"Wonder where she got that scar?" said Yoko

"Malfoy?" asked Jennifer having been awake when he had struck her

"I did it," said Malfoy coldly following the woman he loved.

Everyone watched their two leaders that walked infront of them how could things have gotten so bad between them?

They were in love and neither of them were even considering it, it's like they had forgotten all about their emotions, Malfoy didn't even show emotion towards her when they spoke of her and it hurt them so much.

They all deeply cared about them and they had both been so tortured that they didn't see that being together would make them happy.

Entering the mansion they walked to a room that was bare like a dojo it was 179 feet wide and long.

"I have brought you all here to ask for your alliance," she said

"Hermione we have discussed it and we all side with Malfoy, what you want to do is wrong and somewhere in your heart you have to know that," said Jennifer

"Right…Wrong?" she asked as if trying to deceiver the two

"No they are the same," she said

"We will fight against you if we have to," said Sen

"Because that worked last time?" she asked  
"We have gotten stronger since then," said Goyle

"Even my four loyal servants would defy me?" she asked turning towards Volk, Bane, Crim, and Yoko.

They all bowed their heads in shame

"Yes Princess we would," they all said

"Father will not be pleased," she said

"We will not go against our beliefs," said Crim

"What beliefs? The ones the humans put inside your heads? Crim wasn't your entire vampire line slaughtered by humans? Volk did they not kill your wife and child? Bane was it not your own kind that betrayed you and left you to die? Yoko did they not kill your child and your sister? All these tragedies to the humans and you still protect them?" she asked as they looked away.

"I see if that is how you really feel," she said smirking the walls, and ceiling where covered in a two-foot wall of enchanted steel.

"Come Out Master," she said as a shadowy figure appeared

"Voldemort…" breathed Harry

"Clever Potter and I would have even let you help control the world," said the dark wizard

"I told you Malfoy i said you could be replaced," she said

"I'm sorry Hermione," said Malfoy

"Do not speak to her that way!" hissed the dark lord

"Do not ever call me Hermione again…my name is Athene Mistress of The Underworld," said Athene formerly known as Hermione.

The confused Ravens stood there poised

"What are we doing here really you had to know we weren't going to accept if you already got other alliances?" asked Ron

"Simple, to kill you…then again why don't we just let you live to entertain us with your futile attempts to defeat us?" asked Athene

"Excellent idea Athia," came a sultry voice from behind her.

Everyone watched as a black-cloaked figure appeared and walked towards Hermio…Athene and wrapped its arms around her from behind, the figure was about five inches taller.

The figure pulled back its hood to reveal a male, he had short spiked black hair with red tips, and he had the most gorgeous blood red eyes, sharp facial features, elven pointed ears, snow white skin, two fangs were seen when he spoke to Athene.

"A vampire!" demanded Sen stepping forward

"A wizard vampire Sen," said Athene

"He is my son, Metatron, " said Voldemort.

"The dark lord has a SON!" yelled Ron  
"Yes Ronald, a fine as all hell sexy son," said Athene just to make Malfoy jealous.

"We'll leave you here for a while, whenever you need something of use to you, think about it and it will materialize don't think anything you think of will help to escape, good luck though," said Athene

"Come now love, have to give them a fighting chance," said the Metatron

"Love?" demanded Jennifer

"Did I not tell you sister?" asked Athene as she pulled her hair aside to show a deep scared bite

"A MATING MARK!" yelled Goyle

"Did I not tell you I was in love…with another?" asked Athene and it was at that moment Jennifer saw true suffering flash before her sisters eyes 'She doesn't love him…' thought Jennifer.

"Why don't you two leave us while I explain the rules?" asked Athene

"See you tonight then?" asked Metatron

"Definitely," said Athene kissing him hard.

Malfoy stood there as his insides were twisted into a million knots 'How could she?' he asked himself.

Athene walked towards them slowly as they poised their weapons

"Please I must make this quick," she said

"Backstabbing bitch!" growled Yuka

"Listen to me, they are listening to me right now…they have taken me…" said Athene

"What are you talking about?" demanded Sen

"See this thing around my neck?" asked Athene as they looked at her leather chocker with a blood red tear shaped stone in the middle

"This they stole it from my father and they use it to control me, I have pledged to them so I have free reign but if I ever try to rebel them in anyway they use this and it sends me back to my living hell," she explained

"So they are keeping you for power?" asked Volk

"Yes you really think after everything I said about not waiting to have dictatorship I want it now?" she asked

"Please guys…help me," she said

"No," came Malfoy's answer

"Dra…" she started

"Don't ever call me that!" he growled

"I don't love him! He has always loved me since he first saw me and if I don't put up the impression I love him back…" she trailed as the stone around her neck began to glow and a white mist surrounded her body

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched as they all jumped back  
"HOLY WATER!" yelled Sen

"GET AWAY!" yelled Athene as her skin was burned.

"Whenever they activate the stone something different happens," Athene choked out as it glowed again and her body lit into a holy flame her piercing scream echoed throughout the room as she passed out and when she fell back her body vanished before she hit the ground.

"Oh my god she was telling the truth!" gasped Kiki

"Who cares?" asked Malfoy

"Malfoy…" trailed Jennifer.

With Athene 

"Did it work?" asked Metatron

"Like a charm," laughed Athene

"Oh they took me hostage!" laughed Athene

"Excellent work," praised Voldemort

"Thank you master," said Athene bowing but neither of them noticed the deceit in her eyes or the hate she felt towards them.

Athene mentally cried as her and Metatron walked towards the bedroom it made her sick with what she was doing especially with her true love out there…..

With The Others 

"We can't just leave her in their clutches!" said Pansy

"How can we help her? She trapped us in here?" said Crabbe

"She will help us," said Jennifer

"How can you say that with confidence?" asked Ting

"I know my sister," answered Jennifer

"She changed Jennifer get it through your head," said Blaise  
"I'll never think my sister isn't my sister anymore," she answered walking to where her sister fell.

"I think I have an idea," said Jennifer.

One Week Later 

Everyone was sitting there trying to figure out how to get Jennifer's plan to work when Athene appeared

"Hurry take this," she said tossing Jennifer a black wand

"Use it to blast your want out of here," then she felt the red jewel glow

"A warning to get back," she said looking at Malfoy who only glared and she vanished.

Jennifer took the wand and stared at it

"This is her wand…the one her mother gave her before she was killed…" said Jennifer taking it over to one of the walls

"As your master I command you to release!" she yelled as the walls began to crack.

Jennifer punched the wall as it blasted a huge hole in it, she watched as it began to repair itself

"HURRY!" she yelled as they all sprinted through it.

Four large dragons were waiting outside and they assumed they were for them and quickly escaped the estate flying as fast as they could they retreated to the Malfoy estate.

"Mother father!" called Malfoy as they entered, a figure stood there shaking it was Petri one of their house elves

"What happened?" demanded Malfoy

"Your father and mother left with him sir," said Petri

"Who?" asked Sen

"The dark lord," said Petri

"Your parents were his servants," said Ting

"Shut it," growled Malfoy.

They all found suitable rooms as Malfoy vanished into his own

"Poor Malfoy…" said Pansy

"His love vanished, cheated on him went against his beliefs, and then claimed it was a set up," said Goyle

"We have to rescue them," said Sen

"His parents and Hermio..Athe..God I don't know!" yelled Ron storming off.

**Later That Night**

Jennifer walked slowly towards Malfoy's room after feeding knocking gently there was no answer so she entered anyway being her

"Get out…" came his command

"Malfoy…she loves you she does I could see it in her eyes she doesn't love Metatron," she said

"I don't CARE!" he yelled

"Are you not even going to try and help her?" she asked

"Why should I?" he asked

"Because you love her," she answered

"Loved her," he said

"Bull, you still love her or you wouldn't be reacting this badly," she said

"Just leave me alone," he said

"No I will not leave you alone until you get it through your thick skull that my sister is in love with you," she stated

"Go away…" he said

"DAMMIT!" she screamed

"How dense are you two!" she demanded

"……" he was silent

"You two are so lonely and misunderstood that being together would make you both happy! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" she yelled

"Because it's A LIE!" he yelled back.

Jennifer sighed walking towards him, she sat next to him

"Forgive her Malfoy she would never want to hurt you," she said hugging him and leaving.

Malfoy scoffed

"Forgive her? Right how can I do that?" he asked falling back on his bed.

The next morning everyone was set on saving their former leader all except for the one that cared about her the most, Malfoy had locked himself away in his room determined to wither away from existence but that drove them harder to save Hermione.

"We need to train, if they can control her then we will need to be able to defeat them in time until so she can't kill us," explained Yuka.

Athene/Hermione suddenly appeared before them

"I have spared three months…train," she said then was gone

"Three months eh?" asked Ting

"Let's get to work then," said Kia.


	20. An Alliance

OK EVERYONE THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER I HAD LIKE ONE DAY TO FINISH IT SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!   
One Month Later 

Jennifer was storming up to Malfoy's room she was sick and tired of his inability to see what was infront of his own two eyes, couldn't he see that they were trying to save the one he was so in love with?

Bursting into his room she found him lying on his bed still, his face was that of anger and hate

"DRACO LUTHARIN MALFOY!" she shrieked as his body jolted from its unsettled sleep

"Woman do you have to scream so loud!" he demanded

"We have been training for a month and have two more months ahead of us and all you can think about is yourself, oh poor me my true love was captured and is helping the enemy out of being controlled!" she yelled

"You know nothing!" he growled

"I know plenty you love her she loves you she gets captured and instead of going to rescue her you sit her and act like it is her fault well it's NOT! She didn't mean to get where she is no all you can think about it oh she is doing this to hurt me but SHE'S NOT! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!" she screamed.

Malfoy lay there thinking about everything she had just said 'Why can't I see it?' he thought to himself

"Whatever Malfoy if you want to sit here and rot to hell go ahead I am going to save my sister and YOUR love," then she turned and left without another word.

Everyone was in the dojo fighting each other it was all for themselves, Malfoy suddenly walked in his two pistols in their hostlers a kantana in hand

"Malfoy good you decided to join us," said Jennifer as everyone stood against the wall

"Last one standing!" yelled Jennifer as the room lit up with magic's and smokes.

After about 6 hours it was down to seven Crim, Ting, Jennifer, Sen, Malfoy, Kiki, and Goyle

"Duel matches," said Jennifer as they were matched against someone

Malfoy and Ting

Goyle and Crim

Sen and Kiki

Jennifer would fight the winner of one of the next battles.

Malfoy and Ting stood off bowing Jennifer yelled begin, Ting threw out her hand as hundreds of fairies surrounded the vampire throwing holy water and dust at him.

Malfoy slashed at them with his left hand and sheathed his sword on his back and before Ting could throw out her other hand he whipped out one of his guns and shot straight through it.

Ting growled and launched herself into the air fairies surrounding her body like a shield yelling a curse at him with her wand his body was bound by thick chains.

Malfoy stood there 'Wow one month of training did wonders for their skills," the only reason the others had been taken down was because Jennifer threw an exploding spell that hit all of them.

Ting again set her fairies out with her other hand

"ATTACK MY FAIRIES ATTACK!" she yelled as she lunged forward intend at slashing is face with her metal claws that were equipped to her wrists.

Malfoy jumped back trying to get away and fell ungracefully but recovered by getting a hand loose and taking out his kantana he slashed through the chains and caught Ting's metal claws and flipped her over with is sword.

Pinning her to the ground he held the sword at her throat

"Winner Malfoy!" yelled Jennifer.

Next Battle 

The two faced off bowed and attacked

Goyle threw a blast of fire at the vampire knowing it could kill him

Crim whipped his sword lighting face to create a shield that blocked the fire and lunged hitting Goyle barely on the chest before the wizard jumped.

The two continued this for about ten minutes neither of them getting hurt then Goyle not thinking threw more fire at Crim from behind but luckily Crim whipped around and his sword lit on fire caused from Goyle's blood.

Goyle stood in shock as he looked down Crim's sword was an inch from his neck and he could feel the flames nip at his skin.

"Winner Crim!" yelled Jennifer.

Sen and Kiki stood they were the best of friends and knew this wasn't real as death

"Good Luck," said Kiki

"Same to you," said Sen and they bowed before hearing the initiation to start.

Kiki came at Sen faster than anyone would have expected and if Sen hadn't of crossed her swords infront of her she would be ash.

Sen threw Kiki back as she lunged at her, Sen being a vampire gave her extra speed but Kiki had been trained in the art of the ninja and had to learn to be just as fast or nearly as fast as the solitary hunters.

The two raced around the room trying desperately to attack the other but god their speeds were amazing, finally Sen laid two stabs into Kiki's chest causing Pansy who was watching to scream

"STOP THEM!" she yelled

"No baby I'm ok," said Kiki

"Goodbye Sen, Satan will bring you back!" said Kiki as her sword came to Sen's head and sliced it off as she turned to ash.

Yoko was in the background angry as all hell and about to go into rage when Sen appeared kneeling before Kiki

"You are victorious," said Sen

"Winner Kiki!" yelled Jennifer.

Kiki walked over to her lover who held her

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she said

"Promise," said Kiki.

Next Match Pairing

Crim and Jennifer

Malfoy and Kiki

"I'm sorry baby," said Jennifer

"It's ok," said Crim.

"BEGIN!" yelled Sen

Jennifer lunged backwards as Crim swiped barely only a few bits of hair flew infront of her face, she swung her staff forward hitting him in the stomach causing him to crash into the side of dojo.

Crim slowly stood

"Very good," he whispered as he jumped into the air only to have her jump straight at him he didn't expect that,

"Don't hold back!" she growled at him and he nodded as acid poured from his claws and he gashed her back the poison soaking into her blood stream causing her to screech like a bat and her skin to boil.

Jennifer was left there

"Winner is Crim," said Sen as healing wizards rushed forward to extract the poison.

Malfoy and Kiki stood

"My best friends lover?" he asked looking at Pansy

"BEGIN!" yelled Sen.

The two both lunged back only to vanish.

Suddenly there was crashed and thuds but they were moving so fast that no one (Not even me) could see then suddenly Kiki was on her knees with Malfoy behind her with a sword to her throat and a gun to the back of her head

"Winner is Malfoy," said Sen.

Malfoy VS Crim

(I'm not very good at battle scenes when I'm in this kind of mood! SORRY!)

"Begin," said Sen as the two attacked.

Malfoy shot three bullets at Crim, which he blocked with his sword, then Crim was trying to use his poison to attack the Vampire Prince but Malfoy caught his hand and cut it off with his own claws causing Jennifer to tweak.

Crim simply looked at his hand and Malfoy rose a brow as he felt a slight stinging in his chest looking down he saw Crim's sword through his left rib cage.

Crim pulled back as Malfoy let his hand sit on his wound as he licked it his eyes going red

"A rage…" said Sen

Malfoy's eyes bled and he looked at Crim who was thrown across the room with a bullet going straight through his skull, turning him to ash.

He appeared thanks to Satan's promise to Hermione to send them back three times if they died.

"Winner Malfoy," said Sen.

Malfoy looked at them with red eyes

"Let's save Hermione," he said with determination.

Jennifer cheered

"YES HE'S BACK!" she yelled.

Two Months Later 

"Ok so the plan is that we are here to join them in their dominance for the world," said Malfoy

"Right," they all said in unison

"Let's go then," said Malfoy as they threw their magic's a the gate confusing the guards enough for them to get in with ease.

As they stormed through into the main chamber of the house there was a soft clapping

"Excellent work Malfoy, Luscious he is an excellent son," came the Dark lords appraisal.

There sitting was the damned dark lord himself with Malfoy's parents at his side and his son at the other side with a leather leash in his hand that connected to that damned chocker on Hermione who was standing behind him.

"Hermione!" yelled Jennifer

"I told you never to call me Hermione again…my name is Athene," said Hermione here eyes pleading towards them.

Malfoy growled

"Let her go," he hissed

"Not a chance in hell Vampire this wonderfully powerful bitch is mine," said Metatron yanking on Athene's chocker causing her to jerk forward.

All of the Raven's stepped forward hate blazing through their cold like eyes

"Right here and now, Voldemort we are will to fight to the death for her," demanded Harry stepping forward

"Why the infamous Harry Potter has sided with the ones who killed your role model Dumbledore," he said.

"I want Hermione back!" said Harry

"Athene," said Metatron as the collar glowed and she was blasted with a holy mist

"Don't…." said Athene as she choked.

Everyone growled in anger

"We will join your side if you release Athene," said Jennifer

"Release Satan's only daughter? Never," said Voldemort

"We will join you if you only take that collar off," said Jennifer

"That keeps her in line," said Voldemort as if thinking

"We will do what we have to, to get her back," said Crim.

Metatron thought his father was actually contemplating on giving up HIS Athene

"No father!" he gasped not realizing it was cover

"Metatron calm boy," said Voldemort

"Father NO she's mine not theirs only MINE!" yelled Metatron for he had loved Athene ever since he had read about her in ancient texts and legends.

Now that he had her he was never going to let her go.

"Fine we will give you allegiance as long as you don't hurt Athene," said Malfoy sending his members a signal to give up at that point.

Voldemort nodded

"Blood oaths," he said as they all nodded.

They all gave oaths to follow Voldemort and found out that Athene had been stripped of her powers as Satan's daughter the only powers she had now, was extreme speed, extreme strength and endurance and the powers of being a witch.

The choker around her neck was slowly draining her of her powers

"Now here is what we must do," said Metatron Athene at his side his arm wrapped possessively around her waist causing Malfoy to inwardly growl in anger.

The Ravens were divided and needed to conquer certain races of the world

Volk and Sarah had to lead the all canines to go under Voldemort rule, which would prove to be difficult.

Sen and Crim headed towards her fathers, they needed to get him on their side.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender would pose as they had escaped from Athene's clutches and over throw the ministry which was going to be very difficult for four young adults but they had been put through the most intense training that the others had.

The others were going to scare the muggle world into obeying them, which shouldn't be that hard.

Malfoy was in charge of getting Athene to cooperate with them without them having to hurt her because that made her powers weaker for their purposes.

Malfoy sat in a dark room with her, it made his dead heart ache with longing to just hold her and kiss her and tell her everything was going to be all right but who were they kidding things were getting worse and he could do nothing about it.

Athene sat there staring out the window blankly she had become withdrawn and everyone thought it was Post Traumatic Reaction Syndrome, and it was starting to irritate Metatron who was starting to regret putting that collar on her, it was suppose to be a ploy to fool the others but he had begun to use it when she said something he disapproved of and now he feared she truly did want to leave.

Malfoy tried to do the only thing he knew how when she wouldn't talk to him, he hugged her and she shoved him away violently thinking it was Metatron

"Hermione…" he said quickly covering his mouth for the collar began to glow and holy mist was surrounding her body causing her flesh to burn but she just sat there acting as if didn't hurt but her back was to him and her eyes blazed with suffering.

"I'm sorry…Athene but I don't know what to do," he said

"Try talking to me like I'm your girlfriend not a patient," she said coldly

"Athene…" he said getting up.

Walking over he sat next to her his own skin searing at the pain of the water droplets that were falling from her blazed flesh

"We are here to help you," he said

"Good work at it," she said

"Listen we gave up everything to come and help you," he said

"And look where it got everyone," she said sarcastically

"Athene we are trying ok, we have plans and everything so don't think we came here unprepared," he said

"You gave him a blood oath idiot he is going to use that to take all your powers once he has what he wants from you all," she said

"We expected that," he said

"Did you expect that if he dies, Metatron dies or one of your parents that I die?" she asked

"What?" he demanded

"Didn't expect that did you?" she asked

"So we can't beat them?" he asked

"Pretty much," said Athene

"Come here," he said hugging her not caring about the holy condensed water.

The two sat there in a comfortable silence hugging each other before Athene looked up at him and kissed him hard her aura changed to that of pure unconditional love that everyone in the estate felt.

After the two broke apart they sat there each with love in their eyes and she was now sitting on Malfoy's lap when Metatron burst into the room pure rage laced through his aura and eyes

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" he screamed as he came over and grabbed Athene by her hair and dragged her out of the room

"I Love You Draco Lutharin Malfoy!" Athene screamed her eyes showing she was true.

"I Love You Hermione Maria Granger!" he yelled back knowing she needed to hear it even if it hurt her.

Athene smiled her brilliant smile at him even though the holy mist surrounded her again; he loved that smile the smile reserved for him alone, that smile that made the sun itself envious.

Athene was dragged down the halls then thrown violently into a room where she was beaten, raped, and tortured by the infuriated Metatron but she didn't care she took it all without an ounce of pain flashing through her eyes she had told him after all those months of being alone she hadn't ever told him how much she loved him.

She did love him and she had told him…no matter what Metatron did to her she knew in the end that they would work it out and all of that thought made her love the fact that she was here.

Voldemort wanted her power and Malfoy wanted her to stay here and not to get herself in more trouble than what she was in he was going to save her.


	21. An Heir LAST CHAPTER

YOU MAY HATE ME FOR THE ENDING BUT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER LAST LAST LAST! 

One Month Later 

Voldemort had won…they had lost he had won…Athene stood there next to Metatron the only thing they had left to conquer was a rebellion and Voldemort was weakening he needed to absorb power and here he stood with the flock of main Ravens and he had it…the Staff of Oman it absorbed powers.

"You have all done well, my powerful Ravens," he said smiling sickly alerting them that something was going on

"However your usefulness to me has ended," he said pointing the staff at them

"NO!" yelled Harry throwing his hands up in a defensive manner causing a barrier to surround them

"Athene dear can you please disable that?" asked Voldemort and Athene smiled a truly sick smile as the collar broke and fell to the ground and she blasted a wave of energy towards them, it wasn't the power that broke it but the shock that she betraying them inflicted.

"Hermione!" gasped Jennifer

"Athene bitch Athene, you just don't get it do you? I was on their side always the collar was a ploy!" she explained  
"WHAT!" yelled Crim in shock

"A ploy to get you to join our side so he could suck your powers," she said as Voldemort began to quickly suck their powers into his soul.

They all fell on the ground screaming in pain hatred burned through their eyes as they stared at Athene, especially in Malfoy's eyes he had loved her still loved her and she did this to him and he was in shock at what he had done.

As Athene stood there she watched all of them stare at her with true love that slowly dissolved into that of pure indescribable hatred 'This is what I want…isn't it?' she asked herself 'No…this can't be….i don't want this…….I CAN'T' but they were dying and she just watched.

Malfoy laid there

"Hermione HOW COULD YOU?" he screamed all of the pain, the hate, the suffering, the regret, and the love he had felt towards her let loose causing him to start glowing a bright white color blinding all of them.

After the light vanished Malfoy stood there in pure white robes he looked like…and angel with white wings and everything

"Time to pay," he said lunging at them.

Athene also lunged forward tackling him, slashing viciously at him.

Malfoy threw the violent witch off of him as he cut at her shoulder with his claws

"How could you do this?" he demanded

"Think about it Malfoy world domination tempting isn't it?" she asked dodging his flying fist

"Not in the least," he answered at she pulled out her gun and shot him straight through the chest

"Really?" she asked as he slammed her against a wall.

Ten Minutes Later (Sorry Not In The Mood To Write Death Scene)

Malfoy again laid on the ground with a bleeding chest staring at the one who had destroyed everything he ever thought he was, and Voldemort again started the absorbing process

"Very nice work," he said to Athene who was silent, the others had been spared the ten minutes and were also again having their powers sucked out.

Malfoy just stared at Athene

"I will always love you Hermione Maria Granger," he chocked out.

At that point Athene suddenly lunged at Voldemort from behind shredding his body and quickly she grabbed the staff and whipped it around

"Goodbye lover!" she yelled at the staff smashed Metatron's head at the base of the neck killing him instantly.

Everybody watched in sheer amazement at what had just transpired and she dropped to the floor as all of their powers were released and all of her emotions slammed into her being and she began to cry at Malfoy's body

"Draco god I am so sorry please please don't ever forgive me I don't deserve it please be ok please…" she balled.

"Hermione…" he chocked out at a ray of sunlight broke through the roof and hit him squarely and he was again placed in the sheet white robes and his white bloodied wings repaired, Hermione watched as her love was being taken up to Heaven.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screeched terror racing through her veins

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T!" she begged but it was too late he was already starting to rise into the daylight

"DRACO!" she yelled.

Everyone watched this in more pain when they were finally able to be together they were ripped apart their wounds had healed and now they understood everything perfectly the collar the powers everything, now they stood there staring at the two so forbidden on being together.

Hermione ran outside and watched as Draco was lifted into the sky his dark aura around him

"I LOVE YOU DRACO LUTHERAN MALFOY!" she screamed into the sky the worlds chains breaking.

Two Weeks Later 

Now here she stood at the top of Mount Everest with her father God and Draco.

Satan and God were discussing the arrangements of the two and were having so difficult issues

"They love each other," stated Satan coldly having come to love Malfoy like a son

"Yes but inter balances," said God

"This could bring peace," stated Satan.

As the two stood there talking Draco and Hermione stared at each other in love 'I miss you,' she mouthed to him 'I miss you too,' he mouthed back.

After what seemed like forever to the two young creatures they decided that they could be together on one condition they have an heir one of both demonic and angelic backgrounds.

Four Years Later 

Draco and Hermione had all of their friends live with them in their illustrious palace.

"Mommy daddy look what I found!" yelled a small voice.

There stood Nadia the young three year old with beautiful long silky ink black hair pale skin and the most expressive steely eyes you've ever seen

"What is it baby?" asked Hermione scooping up the child

"A pretty flower mommy," said Nadia showing them a wild orchid and both their eyes widen it was the same kind of flower that surrounded them on the night of their muggle wedding

"That's a special flower my daughter," said Draco

"Really?" asked Nadia

"Yes," said Draco

"Tell me," said Nadia

"Well it all started when your mother and I went to school together," began Draco.

Hermione just sat and watched all of this she had a family a beautiful family with the man she loved and was surrounded by all of her friends

"Thank you…" she whispered looking up as she saw a twinkle.


	22. New Idea

Ok everyone I would just like to thank you all so much for all your support, it really inspires me to keep writing now I am going to take a kind of poll with this.

I've been working on and off on a new story and I am going to give you all the summary and tell me if you like it and I should keep writing and post it or if I should just give up and leave it alone.

Summary: Hermione's tortured she has been since three, after her mother viciously murders her father she then kills herself. Hermione's real parents come to find her only to tell her she is Voldemort's granddaughter and she is a day walker, a powerful vampire that has all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses.

She needs to be trained in the dark arts; she must be trained by Voldemort's right hand man….enter Draco Malfoy.

Sparks will fly, but can their unconditional hatred be turned into something else?

Or will they be doomed to lonliness the rest of their lives?

Tell me what you think


End file.
